Silly Daddies, Pretty Mommies
by CoffeeBunne
Summary: Two years passed and now on their final year. Adrien and Marinette are not in a relationship(yet). But soon found themselves taking care of a bluebell-eyed blonde who was supposed to be their DAUGHTER!
1. Chapter 1

When you think of "relationships ", the word "love" comes to mind. And when you think of "love", the word "unrequited" comes to mind. Still, not all would agree with me on this subject matter. There are people who are living their rose-colored life, and without doubt, I'm not one of them.

Two years have passed, now in our final year. Friendships blossomed, bonds formed, trusts thrived, and such care for one another, a stranger wouldn't understand. If a confession would ruin all these, I'd rather not do so.

Furthermore, two boys tend to occupy my mind. One is the boy whom I've fallen in love with and who became one of my best friends. The other is my partner, who claims to love me, and whom I've grown to love. Both were different yet the same. If I were to choose one, it would leave me heartbroken all the same.

However, there's this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that things were about to change soon. Whether it's a good thing, I'm not ready for it−

"Ouch!" I jolted at feeling a sudden pain on my finger, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Sorry!" A high-pitched voice shouted in a whisper. Glancing down at my purse, Tikki looked at me almost apologetically. "I've been trying to call you for five minutes now."

Eyeing my hand, bite marks present on my now red finger. "It's fine, Tikki." A sigh escaped my lips while attempting to continue walking towards school. Stopping dead on my tracks as panic screams coming from the direction of the school got my attention.

 _An akuma!_ "How did I not notice that?"

"That's what I've been trying to say." Tikki pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"S-sorry Tikki, I'm a bit distracted." I apologized, wincing a bit.

"Never mind that, we need ladybug." the red kwami chirped, her antennas twitching happily, _a bit too happy considering the current situation_.

Running to a nearby alley right away and making sure no one saw me heading there.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

* * *

"ADRIKINS!" A voice singsong, the thumps of my footsteps echoed in my ears and sweat rolled down my forehead. I was desperately running away… desperately running away from _Chloe._

Despite the akuma attack, the blue-eyed blonde has the audacity to take advantage of the situation to flirt with me. _Just to flirt!_ My goodness!

Forced my legs to push harder, hoping for somewhere safe to hide, and rounded the corner of the hallway and came to an abrupt halt.

It was a dead end.

Not exactly, there was a classroom on my right. Reaching the door knob with my hands and hearing Chloe's penetrating voice calling out to me. I frantically grabbed the door knob. _It's locked!_ Scanning for an escape route; the only thing left was the window.

"Adrikins," A creepy voice said. I gulped audibly while turning in slow motion to see her shadow looming around the corner. Sweating, my heart raced and my hands began to feel clammy.

I looked to the window then at Chloe's then back to the window. _The window!_

Dashing towards the window and forcing it open. Observing the height from the third floor, there's a tree a nearby, its branches' a bit too far to reach, _but not impossible for Chat Noir._

Upon hearing footsteps draw closer, putting both my feet on the window sill and leaping out of the window, ignoring Chloe's sounds of horror. Deftly placing each hand, grabbing branches and swinging down effortlessly, to land on the grass. Hands held up high at that time as if a performance took place.

'See, my lady? Cats DO land on their feet' Musing over my lady's words and catching breath.

"Adrien, where do you think you're going?" An agitated shrill, rudely got my attention. Bringing my hand down and the other to waving back to rude girl, and hurriedly excused myself. The akuma is on the other side of the school, and I sprinted towards that direction to help my lady.

"Geez, that girl clings to you like a leech." A gruff voice complained. Plagg emerge from my shirt the moment we were out of the pony-tailed blonde's view.

"No need to be rude, Plagg." Not bothering to take a glimpse at the kwami of destruction, now appreciating the absence of the blond that was chasing after me seconds ago.

"Says the kid who looked as if he was being chased by someone from a horror movie," The cat kwami snickered.

Feeling my cheeks getting warm but, composed myself soon afterward, replying with a hopefully monotonous voice to hide my embarrassment. "Ha-ha very funny." At this Plagg laughed harder.

"Do you see now? Cheeses are way better than girls." A smug grin formed on Plagg's face. His comment was duly ignored. I ducked behind a bush to transform.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

"WAIT! WAI−" The cat kwami pleaded, getting sucked into my silver ring.

* * *

Chat Noir, using his baton to vault himself to the roof, sped to the scene of battle. There, on a distance, was a girl clad in red with black spots. His tail was high in the air, twitching, soon after he saw his lady. Landing on the ground right beside the said girl, taking her right hand, dipping his upper body to kiss her knuckles while his eyes maintaining his gaze on her.

"Greetings, my lady," A smirk graced his features, stood upright, hands rested on his hips, and his tail curved.

"Missed me?"

"Where were you, Chat?" Ladybug rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, the corner of her lips turning slightly upward.

Scratching the back of his neck, his tail tucked away, he let out a shaky laugh. " _Paw_ don me my lady, I _cat_ _claw_ th up with something" The spotted heroine groaned and put her hand on her forehead.

" _Cat_ aside, what's her _purr_ oblem?" Chat Noir said, pointing towards the akuma with a nanny outfit. The akuma in question turned her attention towards them and charged straight away. The two heroes got out of the way, avoiding the attack with ease.

"It seems that she got sick of people making her take care of their kids. Now she's forcing everybody to take care of their _own_ kids." Ladybug explained as she maneuvered through the air with her yoyo.

His movement screeched halt, brows furrowed and mouth agape.

"Wait what?"

The akuma took this as an opportunity to attack. The weapon almost came in contact, but Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around his leg, pulled him towards her on the school roof. "Chat, be careful!" She scolded him, hands on her hips and eyes glared at him.

"Oops?" Chat smiled sheepishly, scratching a clawed hand against his nape. His lady sighed and massaged her temple.

All a sudden piercing screams split the air. Their heads snapping towards that direction, the akuma started going after students during their absence. Throwing balls of light at the two of the students nearby, the glowing ball enveloped the students who appeared to be a couple. The couple reappeared after the light vanished, one of them holding a child.

 _Oh…._ His tail slowly swished, gazing on the scene in front of him.

A large grin spread across his face, showing off his pointy teeth. He turned towards ladybug and wrapped his tail around his lady unconsciously. Chat Noir stated, while pointing towards the couple. "That looks fun,"

The heroine's brow twitched and her mouth agape, the tone of her voice flat. "Really, really Chat?"

The Cat-like hero shrugged his shoulders and played with his tail with one of his hand. "What? Don't you want to see our future catbugs?" Chat Noir joked and wriggled his eyebrows at her, flashing his toothy grin.

Ladybug had gone quiet. Her eyes dimmed, lips formed a thin line, and a blank look at her face staring at a distance.

His forehead puckered, cat ears flat against his head, and clenched his jaw at the sight of his lady.

"La-Ladybug?" No response.

"Bugaboo?"

At this Ladybug flinched and turned her head towards him. "Huh? Sorry did you say something?" She asked in a small voice.

"S-Sorry, did I−"

"No Chat, I was thinking." The heroine interrupted. "Come on kitty, we need to go after the akuma." She swung after the akuma with her yoyo. After a moment, Chat moved to follow his lady in silence.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were out of sync. Cataclysm missed and Lucky Charm got thrown off somewhere. Their miraculous beeped, signaling about their transformation wearing off soon. They decided to replenish their kwami for round two.

* * *

Ladybug still has a few minutes left and stayed behind to hold off the akuma. Chat Noir's ring beeped in warning, green light took over his body, and turned back to Adrien. Plagg materialized, springing out of his ring. The green-eyed boy sighed, grabbed a fistful of hair with one hand and groaned.

"What was that?" An annoying voice complained. The black kwami hovered near him, tail swishing back and forth.

"Shut up, Plagg." Adrien grumbled while shoving his hands in his pocket to grab some cheese, his hands had gone stiff. _No cheese…._

The grumpy kwami noticed the green-eyed blond's silence and asked. "What?" Blinking his eyes and flew over near the blond's face. "Don't tell me you don't have camembert!" The glutton demanded, his tail puffing up.

"I don't have camembert."

"How could you do this to me? After all I've done for you." Plagg exaggerated. Stretched his tiny arms out, his tail low, and let a dramatic sigh out. "Oh my good cheese!" The cat kwami bawled.

Adrien's eye twitched at that. "The only things you've done are sleep, eat, and demand cheese." He muttered at the same time headed towards the door.

"Come now, if you want your precious cheese." Holding his shirt pocket open prompting the cheese-obsessed kwami to go inside, Plagg zipped through the boy's pocket without complaints. Sprinting outside and planning to buy camembert on the nearest store.

Out of the school grounds, someone grabbed Adrien's wrist which caused him to stop. He groaned while turning to the culprit, putting his other hand on his face. "Look I'm kind of in a hurry, so would you mind letting go Chlo−"

The model didn't expect to find a long haired brunette whose eyes similar to a vixen. _Lila._

"Adrien I've been searching for you" Lila said. The model took his hand away from her as she stepped closer, batted her eye lashes, and invaded the blond's personal space despite his discomfort.

The green-eyed blond heard Plagg cackle. "Oh look another pain in the−" Adrien coughed loudly and hit the part of his chest where the rude kwami was.

"Hey Lila, What's up? Why haven't you evacuated with the others? The akuma was still running amuck." The blond asked. Rubbed his neck and laughed slightly. Inwardly grimacing at his attempt to not look suspicious and the situation altogether.

"Well you weren't with the others and I was worried about you therefore decided to look for you." Lila took a step closer and this time Adrien started backing away. "I… um…"

A sound of squealing split the air and drew them away from his current predicament. "It's Ladybug!" Alya came running with a phone on her hands and Nino tagging along. "Did you see that viewers, Ladybug in action!" The blogger announced. She bounced with excitement, pointing her hands in front of her and started talking animatedly to her phone.

True to her words, there in a distance was Ladybug, running after the akuma that was heading towards their direction. In the corner of the blond's eye, Lila's eyes narrowed and gritted her teeth at the sight of the spotted heroine. After all these years, Lila still held a grudge since the Volpina incident. Adrien shook his head a bit at the memory.

A tight voice suggested. "Um… Alya, I think we should get going before we got dragged into this." Nino's brows knitted into a frown, adjusted his hat, and gestured his hands towards the chase.

Ladybug's eyes widened as soon as she saw the four students and commanded. "Move, now!"

The akuma discharged two balls of light, closing on them. One heading to Alya and Nino, the other….. The green-eyed boy inhaled a sharp breath and sweated uncontrollably.

 _No! No! No!_ Adrien struggled to scramble out of the way. A hand, which belonged to the person beside him, yanked his shirt thus prevented him from _not_ getting hit.

A blinding light wrapped around them. At that moment, the single thought in his mind was: "I'm done for."

Adrien never felt this helpless in his life till now. His mind and heart swirled with sickening sensations, ones he never wished to experience. His blood ran cold, heartbeat beat loudly, and body trembled.

Light around them started to disperse. The surroundings started to clear up. Turning around slowly, hoping for all these to be nothing but a nightmare, dreading to see a child resembling Lila and him.

Blinking his eyes and did retake, in her arms lay nothing. _Um, What?_

* * *

It all happened quickly. Minutes ago I, Nino Lahiffe, was walking towards the school, enjoying music in my headphones. Next, Alya dragged me to who knows where. After that, a glowing ball came at us. Finally, after the light around us disappeared, I found a little dude staring at me with his golden brown orbs, same color as mine. The tiny dude has a short, dark reddish-brown hair, and his face, reminds me of the Ladybug-obsessed blogger beside me.

My mouth agape and eyes bugged out. Keeping my eyes glued at the little dude in my arms and feeling Alya doing the same. _This little dude is….._ A sense of warmth filled me and spilled upward, causing me to chuckle.

Remembering that my bro, Adrien, was hit too with… The mirth on my face was gone in an instant. Casting a glance at him straight away, hoping that my bro was faring well, coz I knew my bro's holding his feelings towards a bluebell-eyed friend of ours that was like a sister to me.

Adrien was there looking _relieved?_ And Lila's mouth hangs agape and frustration crinkled her eyes. Scanning my eyes over them, there was no little dude in semblance of theirs on sight. _Why?_

Alya seemed to have recovered from her shock when she let out a deafening squeal. I covered the ears of _my_ little dude with one of my arms and the other arm supporting him careful not to let him fall. Shaking my head slightly to stop my ears from ringing, Alya started gushing to her phone.

"Sup viewers, Alya Cesaire here. We were hit by one of the akuma's attack and look what we found here. A babe whose features suspiciously similar to mine." She reported. Grinning and pointing her hands at my little dude. "Who could this little guy be?"

' _Oh golly who could it be?'_ I thought. Rolled my eyes at her and uncovered the ears of my son.

Normally, if you found out one day that you have a son, you would _normally_ talk with the father first, not your phone. Shaking my head at my girlfriend's/future wife's antics and sighed.

A shrill got our attention "Argh what a waste of energy!" The akuma cried out. She gritted her teeth and glared at Adrien and Lila. "You have no future together!"

"Wait, does that means only those who have a future together will get hold of those little ones?" My ever amazing girlfriend interjected. Her eyes were sparkling. _Seriously, you're interviewing an akuma who looked ready to kill._

"Hey, guy with a red cap." A voice called out. Turning my head to see Ladybug moved to distract the akuma. "Can you please get her out of here?" She beseeched, gesturing to Alya

"But what about," Alya argued and wave her hands to our reddish-brown haired son.

"That kid is still yours, although it's because of an akuma, it's best for you guys to take care of him. And please do inform the others to do likewise." The heroine said as her earrings beeped.

Without waiting any further, I dragged Alya out of the battle zone, and saw Adrien and Lila do the same.

* * *

I'm down to the last spot of my earring when Alya and the others manage to run away. Letting out a sigh and focusing on how to lose the stupid akuma that was currently chasing me. Using my yoyo to throw the akuma off several yards away, I ducked down in an alley a second before my transformation wore off.

"Marinette," Tikki hovered in front of me, looking a bit worried.

"I know Tikki. That was very unprofessional of me." Sighed, leaned against the wall, and sat down. Burying my face on my knees and groaned. "I'm so stupid."

"Marinette," The red kwami said in a serious tone. Tilting my head to face her, and was taken aback when the kwami made an unfamiliar expression, that's so unlike Tikki.

"I think it's about time to reveal your identities to each other." Tikki proposed.

My eyes widened and inhaled a sharp breath. Standing up abruptly, and turned away from the ladybug kwami. "B-but you said before we weren't supposed to tell anyone, w-why now?"

"By that, I meant anyone but your partner. I admit that time you and Chat started, concealing any information about yourselves helped to build a 'one of a kind trust' to one another. But, with things as it is, you will only end up hurting yourselves." The red kwami said like a mother scolding her child, putting her little hand on my cheek.

"I-I can't, I d-don't want to." My brows knitted into a frown and lips set in a grim line. "C-Chat will be so d-disappointed." I stuttered, wanting to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"You don't know that." Tikki countered, backing away to face me.

"Yes, I do. I mean who wouldn't be disappointed on this." I gestured my hands to myself to emphasize. "Plain, silly, and utterly clumsy, Marinette."

"Chat won't, and I won't too. You're more amazing than what you think you are, Marinette." The ladybug kwami assured. "But, you seriously have self-depreciating issues."

Tikki's stomach suddenly growled. The little ladybug turned redder than she already was, and smiled sheepishly. "Well, as much as I like to help you with your 'issues', I'm hungry."

Blinking my eyes, I sighed and opened my purse to grab her cookie. "Huh?" Opening my purse wider to check its contents and grumbled. "I forgot to put cookies."

"That's okay, you'll just have to get some." Tikki reassured. Nodding my head, I exited the alley and went to the nearest store.

After getting Tikki some cookies, I searched for a place to hide when a familiar voice called out to me. "Marinette!" Turning my head in that direction, there was a blond with emerald green eyes. "Marinette run!"

"A-Adrien w-what are you− Waaah!"

Adrien grabbed my wrist and made a run for it, dragging me along. I turned my head to see that the akuma from earlier, havocking near us. The said akuma noticed us and seemed to have decided to make us her next victim.

We sprinted, farther and farther away from school. The akuma, still hot on our tails, kept throwing her magical balls, only for it to hit others (people from our school). With Adrien here with me, not having any choice but to run since I can't transform.

It seemed that our luck has run out when we found ourselves on a dead end. The akuma proceeded to throw her glowing balls to us. I was tackled to the ground by none other than Adrien Agreste. The ball of light missed us but, the akuma was fast enough to release another one, this time not missing.

I felt a pair of arms holding me, one was around my waist and the other on the top of my head, and drawing me closer till my back was firmly pressed against his chest, as if to protect me. Light enveloped our forms, the same light that had been used at Alya and Nino.

That moment, I didn't know what to feel. This would change everything. The 'everything' that I want to protect so badly, the one that I have been trying hard not to ruin.

Light around us dispersed. Both Adrien's arms were on my waist as we sat up, but didn't think too much about it, because a movement in my arm caught my attention.

In my arms, a child, staring at me with her bluebell orbs that seemed to be filled with curiosity, her messy blonde hair reached her shoulders. The little girl, around 12 months or so, was wearing a black onesie with its hood down. I could only gape at the sight.

"Oh my goodness, it's alive!"

This wasn't supposed to happen, but it seems that fate has other plans. Change is inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ladybug distracted the akuma, Adrien used that opportunity to ditch Nino, Alya, and Lila. While buying Plagg a wheel of camembert, thoughts on what the akuma said filled his mind. Exiting the shop, the blond's mind was filled with two girls: Ladybug and… Marinette

The akuma happened to be in the area when a familiar bluenette exiting a shop caught the model's attention.

 _…What if?_

The green-eyed blond ran towards Marinette and grabbed her hand, the akuma went after them. In the corner of his eye, saw an anxious Marinette. Adrien bit his lip, feeling guilty for dragging her with him. They found themselves in a dead end and a blinding light wrapped around them.

The light faded. Sitting up, Adrien's eyes immediately fell to the mop of blonde hair in Marinette's arms. The said thing peeked through its fluffy hair, revealing its bluebell eyes that were eerily similar to the ones that he adore.

"Oh my goodness it's alive!" A voice squeaked. Flinching a bit and realizing it came from Marinette, who was in the midst of freaking out, who was currently sitting on the blond's lap and his arms around her waist.

 _'Wait, my lap?'_

Adrien stiffened and felt heat creeping up on his face, not daring to move his arms or move at all for that matter. Alas, Marinette seemed to have noticed the position they were in when she blushed and scurried off his lap to stand a meter away from him, apologizing profusely.

The model brushed off the wave of disappointment that came over him, holding off the pout that was threating to come out. He stood up and got a closer look at the child in her arms. The little girl shifted her position and turned towards him. Her hair matched his, and her face reminds him of…

… _Marinette_

A sense of warmth filled the blond's heart, the same warmth when his Mother was still around.

 _'All this time its Marinette not Ladybug…..'_

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Marinette was still talking, her voice sounded wobbly. "−It's fine, really…. I-I don't mind, e-everything's peachy." ' _What?'_

"I-It's not like y-you need to take the responsibility, I t-totally get why y-you wouldn't w-want this." Marinette continued, wrapping her arms protectively at the child in her hands as if to make her point. Her eyes glassy, shoulders slumped, and lips set in a thin line. ' _W-what?'_

 _Oh_

 _Oh… Crap!_

"Mari−"

Without warning, Marinette scuttled away and the blond rushed after her as he heard her broke down sobbing. _Crap. Crap. Crap._ Bumping to someone when he rounded the corner, it was a man in his late thirties wearing sunglasses and a face mask.

"I'm sorry." Adrien apologized, picking up the things that he knocked over and giving it to the man. "I-its fine−" The man started, but the model excused himself to go after Marinette.

Mari was nowhere in sight.

The blond stopped to catch his breath. H grabbed his hair, slammed his eyes shut and groaned. "…..I messed up…"

"Yep, you nailed it." A gruff voice chimed in. Plagg poked his head out of the pocket, his eyes glinting. "I thought _you,_ out of all people would know that curiosity killed the cat."

"… It brought back satisfaction though…" Adrien muttered. His hands fell on his side and stared at the direction where Marinette ran.

"Too bad your satisfaction led you to this, no Princess and no akuma." The lazy kwami teased. "And I'm starving."

"Wait, the akuma." The model jerked, and scanned his surrounding in search of the akuma.

"Went away while you were busy ogling." The black kwami surmised. "Now give me my cheese."

"Wha− I'm not ogling!" Adrien argued, as his face heated up.

All a sudden, the blond's phone vibrated. He grabbed the phone from his pocket to see Nathalie calling. Sighing and sliding his thumb across the screen to answer. "Nathalie?"

"Adrien where are you? You have a photo shoot today." She said in her typical monotonous voice.

"I thought I don't have anything scheduled today?" The model's brows knitted into a frown. He pushed back Plagg's stupid head back into his shirt pocket when he demanded his cheese. "Nathalie, can't this wait? I have important things to do."

"That's not possible, the photographer will not be available tomorrow so you're having photo shoot now. Marinette can wait, and this can't." Nathalie stated, leaving no room for arguments.

"Wait, how did you−"

Nathalie's sigh was heard on the phone. "Adrien, must I remind you that every time you say 'important', Marinette is always involved." At this, the blond's face heated up for the umpteenth time.

"I expect you to be at the usual place. You'll have more time with Marinette if you finish this early." She added and hanged up the phone. Plagg cackled like a mad man inside the shirt pocket.

Ignoring the black kwami, Adrien decided to go to the photo shoot and tried calling his bluebell-eyed friend to talk. He dashed towards the studio and skidded to an abrupt halt.

"The number called is currently unavailable" ' _Eh?'_

 _'… Did_ _she− did she block me?!'_

* * *

Marinette ran as far as her legs can go and stopped to catch her breath as she takes in her surroundings. She's at the park near her school. She sat on a bench by the fountain, put her daughter on her lap, and Tikki flew out of her purse.

"Marinette, are you okay?" The red kwami asked while patting her hair.

The dark-haired girl sniffed and wiped her tears with one hand while her other hand still on the little blonde. "I'm fine Tikki."

"You should've let Adrien talk earlier." Tikki started and hovered in front of her.

"What is there to talk? He clearly doesn't want this." Marinette asserted and patted her daughter. "He stood there like a statue with a blank look on his face."

She took out her phone to turn it off but decided to block a certain blond model instead. Staring on the reflection on her phone; her eyes' red, cheeks' flushed and hair unkempt, overall she's a mess.

Tikki shook her head and sighed. "Maybe he's just trying to process it all." The ladybug kwami interjected and patted her chosen at the head.

"Ma,"

A squeaky voice caught Marinette's attention. She looked at the blonde on her lap. Both mother and daughter blinked, and stared at each other.

"Mawwy!"

"S-she talked. Tikki, she talked." Marinette exclaimed her eyes went wide and her mouth agape. Using her fingers, she gingerly poked her daughter's cheek. The little blonde puffed her cheeks and let out a giggle.

"Oh my goodness she's laughing!"

"Well, what do you expect?" Tikki flew to face her chosen's daughter. "Even if she's not the real thing, she's still based on reality."

The blonde continued to giggle and reached for Tikki who hovered around her. At this Marinette smiled, and momentarily forgot her problems.

The bluenette noticed the golden bell on the little girl's onesie, and blinked. She gently pulled up the blonde's hood, causing it to reveal cat ears.

 _It even has a tail…._

Marinette watched as the tiny blonde fumbled to remove the hood that was covering half of her face, all the while giggling to what her mother had done.

She pulled her daughter to a hug, careful not to squeeze the blonde too hard.

 _Oh Chat…._

She couldn't help but miss her pun-loving partner.

* * *

At the studio, where Adrien was doing his photo shoots. The blonde paced back and forth inside the dressing room, phone in his hand.

"She's not answering. Did she seriously block me?" Adrien sat on his chair, biting the nail of his thumb on his free hand, his feet tapping on the floor. He took his spare phone from his bag at the desk and saw Plagg swallow a slice of Camembert. The blond gagged at the smell. "Plagg, can you not? My bag stinks like cheese."

"Plagg can't hear you, Plagg is busy." At this, the black kwami swallowed another slice.

Ignoring the disgusting noises his kwami makes while eating. Adrien clicked his tongue and used his spare phone to call his princess.

"The number you called is currently unavailable." _She blocked this too?!_

The model stood up, knocked down his chair in the process and paced across the room again. "How did she know this number?"

"Plagg, what am I going to do?" The blond ran a hand over his face and paced the room even faster.

"How about you stop moving like you needed to pee so badly?" The glutton suggested, still not bothering to move from the bag.

"I DON'T PEE!"

Just then, one of the crews opened the door, looking at him as if he grew two heads. Adrien shoved his phone next to his ear, his face turning red. "I-I mean, um I'm not- ugh."

"Um," The staff officer said, still looking at the blond like he was a mad man. "We're starting in five minutes, Sir."

"O-okay, I got it." The blond picked up his chair with his free hand and sat down on it. The staff officer stared at him a bit longer and proceeded with caution to close the door.

When he was sure the staff officer left, he groaned and planted his face on the desk. Plagg let out a guffaw. Adrien tossed his spare phone inside his bag, earning a hiss from the cat kwami. And the blond placed his arms under his head and made a muffled whine.

"…Princess,"

* * *

After resting on the park, Marinette fixed herself and made her way home to make her parents look after her daughter, since there's still an akuma on the loose.

"Tikki, how do I explain this to my parents?" The bluenette's brows knitted in a frown while maintaining her gaze on the blonde, who tilted her head on the side.

"Easy, tell them" The ladybug kwami chirped when she peeked from the purse.

"They'll ask who the father is…" Marinette pouted as she turned her gaze to her kwami.

"So? It's not like Adrien is a bad person. Your parents will even be ecstatic about it." The red kwami grinned and winked at her then closed the purse.

The dark-haired girl sighed when they're already in front of the bakery. _It's now or never._ Marinette opened the door and saw there's no customer at the moment.

Sabine looked over from the counter when she realized someone entered. "Welcome− Oh Marinette, I saw on the news there's an akuma near school today. Are you okay?" Sabine stood up and went over to hug her daughter only to stop, when she realized her daughter was holding something or rather someone.

"Uh hi maman, classes are suspended till noon like usual so uh…" Marinette bit her lip and glanced down at the blonde then back to her own mother. "I- well- you see um."

The tiny blonde stared at her grandmother and then back at her mother.

Sabine squealed in delight, causing Marinette to jump slightly, "Tom, dear you've got to see this!"

"See what?" Tom asked as he went over from the kitchen. His eyes widen, mouth hanging, and dropped the towel he was using to dry his hands.

"U-um," Marinette shrank back, looking at anything that's not her parents.

"I'm a grandpa!" Tom ran to the three, and gave them his classic bear hug, minding the little girl in his daughter's arms.

He let go, then proceeded to take the bluebell-eyed blonde from her daughter, albeit gently. Tom lifted his granddaughter high up in the air. "Little lady you're going to call me Papi from now on." The blonde in a Chat Noir onesie blinked down to her granddaddy and giggled.

Marinette could only blink at them. _What?_

"Mari dear, where's Adrien?" Sabine asked, patting the tiny girl on the head when Tom lowered his arms.

"How- how did you um…" Marinette made her typical weird gestures, like pulling her own hair. Sabine stared at her daughter for a while, then back to the wee blonde on her husband's arms. "She's blonde."

Marinette scrunched up her face. "Maman, there's a lot of blond in the world."

The Chinese woman made a face of indifference and stared at her daughter.

"Okay, fine. It's Adrien." Marinette threw her hands up, surrendering. Her parents began squealing while the tiny blonde giggled as usual.

"Well then, why don't the three of us head upstairs to get something to eat?" Sabine suggested.

"That's a great idea." Tom laughed and nodded. Sabine looked at her husband. "But dear, you can't leave that unattended." She pointed at the counter.

"But−"

Sabine smiled at her husband. Tom handed his granddaughter to his wife and went to the counter, pouting like a child who got scolded for eating too much candy.

* * *

At the Dupain-Cheng's living room, Marinette and her daughter sat on the couch while Sabine went to get something to eat.

"Told you so," Tikki poked her head out of the purse.

"Okay, you were right this time…." Marinette pouted, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Only this time?"

The bluenette muttered. "Fine. All the time." The ladybug kwami beamed at her chosen and chirped "Great, then you'll reveal yourself to Chat Noir, yes?"

"…"

"Mari?" Tikki watched her chosen's stared wide eye at the screen.

"Tikki, look,"

The red kwami turned her head at the television. The reporter announced. "The akuma turned back to normal without the help of our heroes." The TV showed a video of the akuma turning back to normal as a black butterfly emerged out of the victim.

"How− what−why," The dark-haired girl stood up and paced. "This never happened before." pulled her hair and looked at her kwami.

"Calm down Marinette. We don't know what Hawk moth's intentions are, but I'm sure everything will be alright." The red kwami reassured.

"But what about," The bluenette gestured to her daughter who was currently crawling under the couch pillows.

"About that….Miraculous cure won't work with the akuma gone." Tikki said looking a bit sheepish.

Her chosen stared at her and sat back on the couch before grabbing a pillow to muffle her scream. Sabine entered the living room and Mari lifted her face to look at her. Tikki ducked her head back at the purse.

"So," The woman started as she put the food on table and sat down on the couch. She sipped her tea "Where is _Adrien_?"

Marinette gulped. "Um I," She looked down at her feet and fiddled with her fingers. "Uh Photo shoot, he had a Photo shoot."

"Is he now?"

The half Chinese nodded quickly and picked up the little blonde to place her on her lap, petting her head.

"Marinette," Sabine said in a stern yet gentle voice. "Did something happen?"

"No-nothing ha−" Marinette stopped when she saw her mother worried. Not wanting to lie any further, she decided to tell the truth. "Um, I kind of ran away from him."

"Why?"

"Uh, I freaked out and um g-got scared of what he'll think of… uh you know." She ducked her head in shame.

Sabine put her tea down on the table, stood up and sat next to her daughter, giving her a hug. "Oh sweetie, it is okay to be afraid, but Adrien must be worried right now."

Marinette nodded her head. "I-I'll talk to him…. Later…"

The Chinese woman kissed her for forehead. "Good" She turned her attention to the little blonde who was staring at the both of them. "For now, how about you give this little sweetie a name?"

Marinette sighed in relief for the change of subject, glancing down at the tiny blonde. "She already has a name." She smiled. "Her name's Emma."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a certain green-eyed blond's photo shoot…

"Non, non, non." The photographer complained. "Give me the smile when your mama brings spaghetti."

Adrien resisted the urge to grimace and complied with the photographer's wishes instead. The shoot hadn't been going well, considering the only thing in his mind was: ' _Princess ran away with little princess and even blocked my phone…'_

"Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti. "

The scene when Marinette ran away from him kept replaying in his mind like a movie on a loop. He grabbed his hair in frustration, narrowed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Maaaariiii!"

The model's sudden outbursts made everyone silent and stare at him. Well, everyone except Vincent, the photographer.

"Yes! Yes! That's the look! You're angry! Show me you're angry!"

Adrien groaned, wanting nothing else than to bang his head on the wall. _Well, nothing else except his princesses…._

* * *

Waiting for noon to come, Marinette was on her chaise while Tikki played with Emma on the floor of her room. Startled when her phone vibrated on her desk, she got up to look at her phone. It was a message from the school.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked as Emma reached for the Chat Noir doll.

"The school made an announcement: The students who got caught up with the akuma attack, should bring their children at school when classes resume." The dark-haired girl read aloud.

"Why?"

The bluenette shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes widened. "Wait, I'm going to bring Emma to school? Oh no,"

"I don't see the problem to that." The ladybug kwami stated.

The half Chinese sat on the floor near Emma and Tikki. "If they found out about Emma, I'll become a victim of Adrien's fans." She placed her hand on the face and propped her elbow on her lap.

Emma wobbled towards Mari and climbed on her mother's lap, causing Marinette to retract her arm. The blonde made herself comfortable on the bluenette's lap.

"Aw you're such a kitten. Are you sure your Adrien's daughter and not Chat's?" The dark-haired girl cooed. Patting her daughter the way she pats Chat (whenever he comes over for pets).

Tikki giggled and shook her head at the irony. _If you only knew…_

"Tikki, why do you think she's wearing a Chat Noir onesie of all things?" Marinette smiled sadly as she caressed the blonde's hair. "I- do you think I'll never get over Chat?"

"I'm sure that's not the case."

"But what if it is," She sighed, brows knitted to a frown. "I feel like I'm cheating on Adrien."

"Or maybe your case is just special." Tikki smiled and patted her chosen on the cheek.

"Huh?"

"Anyway, what are you going to do about school?" Tikki chirped and tilted her head on the side.

Marinette raised a brow at the sudden change of topic, but decided to ignore it. "I can pretend I didn't get hit by the akuma, no one saw me anyway."

"I thought ladybug doesn't like lying." Tikki said as she hovered in front of her chosen. "Are you ashamed of Emma and Adrien?"

"NO! That's not it, its just−" The bluenette sighed. "It's already hard to deal with his fans as it is, if they found out about Adrien and me, they'll flip."

"As much as I wanted to say they wouldn't, they probably would…" Tikki stated. Remembering the memories of how her chosen was being bullied at the same time hiding it from her best friends, especially Adrien. "Well, staying silent is not lying right?"

"Looks like that's the only option I have. The question is… can we?" Marinette groaned. "I'll be interrogated by Alya for sure."

"Speaking of Alya, she hasn't called nor texted you." The red kwami reminded.

"True, I was expecting her to rant on the phone. In any case, she has Nino with her." The bluenette agreed, smiling down at her daughter. "Looks like you're going to school with me, kitty."

"Kiwwy?" Emma tilted her head on the side and stared at her mother, causing Marinette to chuckle

"Yes, kitty,"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Classmates and their kids...**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **It's my first story ever, so please excuse me if the chapter is not that great. Geez, this is so embarrasing... *sighs***

 **SPECIAL THANKS to MC's Meow for helping me with the names for the next chapter!**

 **Other notes: If you guys have any suggestions for future chapters, please do tell. I** ** _MIGHT_** **consider it** ** _._**


	3. Chapter 3

Alya and Nino were at the Café where we usually hangout along with our best friends. The ever energetic girlfriend of his was in the midst of her reporter and fan girl mode. As much as Nino loves Alya, sometimes he preferred things to be different.

After the akuma hap, they got separated from Adrien. Lila didn't have any reason to stay with them so she left still looking frustrated, and now the DJ was left with his girlfriend. Not that he's against being with Alya, in fact he loved being with her.

It's just that after finding out that they would indeed have a future together, one would expect them to be all lovey-dovey and the like. ' _Except we weren't….'_

Instead, the love of his life kept being like. 'I wonder how legit the akuma's power is.' 'Do you think this kid is a replica of our kid in the future?' 'Or did the akuma transport our future kid from the future?'

And for some strange reason that went to. 'Don't you think it would be nice if the heroes of Paris got hit too, and found out that they would have kids from the future?' 'Ladynoir is going to be canon!' 'Nino, my ship is sailing!'

Nino watched his girlfriend as she talked animatedly about her 'theories'. He rolled his eyes at her and decided to put his headphones on his ears. His little dude, who was sitting on a high chair between them, was staring at him for a while and did something he didn't expect.

 _'My little dude rolled his eyes!'_

The DJ shoved a hand at his mouth to stop himself from laughing, but failed miserably when he burst out laughing, and his little dude doing the same. The Ladybug-obsessed blogger stopped and raised a brow at her boyfriend. "I don't remember saying anything funny, Nino."

After his laughter died down Alya gave him a stink eye, but he ignored it. Stretching his arms a bit and stood up. "Can we just head to school? It's almost noon, I don't want to be late."

Nino picked his little dude from the high chair. "Come on, Sergio. Let's get out of here so you won't start copying your Mama's fan girl-ing." His little dude, Sergio, stared and tilted his head to the side.

"Wait, what? SERGIO?!" The hazel-eyed girl stood up on her sit abruptly and slammed her hands on the table, causing other customers to look at them.

"I named him after Sergio Leone, one of the best film directors all time." The DJ deadpanned.

"No. No. Absolutely not," Alya crossed her arms and glared. "That name makes me think of bearded old man." She pouted and maintained her glare.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with a name, so don't complain." Nino shrugged his shoulders and head towards the Café's exit.

"Film director or not, we are not naming him after an old man!" The blogger exclaimed and followed after him.

"Then what do you suggest?" The DJ rolled his eyes at her. ' _The old man was once a kid you know.'_

Alya stopped walking. Nino turned around to look at her while she tapped her chin. "Hmmm Alfredo, yep we'll call him Alfredo." The blogger placed her hands on her hips and smirked as if she accomplished something.

"Who in the world is Fredo?"

"What?" Alya arched a brow and removed her hands on her hips. "I said Alfredo…"

"That's why I'm asking, why Alfredo? Why not name him Alnino instead?" And now it's his turn to give her a stink eye.

Alya choked on nothing in particular and her brows bumped together in a scowl. "Nino, it's not a ship name!" She crossed her arms. Her scowl was replaced by a smug look. "Wait, were you jealous?"

"…Whatever." The DJ muttered, and continued his walk to school.

"It's decided. He's name is Alfredo." Alya snickered and followed close behind him.

Nino sighed and shook his head, knowing she wouldn't change her mind. He glanced down at his son. "It looks like your name is Alfredo now." His little dude seemed to like it when he beamed. ' _The name Alfredo reminds me of a Hollywood director, Alfred Hitchcock, he was an old man. Not that I'll tell Alya.'_

* * *

Nino and Alya arrived at the school. Both were surprised to see the school grounds filled with couples and kid.

"Wow, this is more than I expected." Alya remarked, looking around as head towards their classroom. She winced a bit when she saw a pair having an argument because of a child. "I suppose not all are happy upon seeing their future kids…"

"You don't say…" Nino deadpanned, standing in front of their classroom, waiting for his girlfriend.

The blogger raised a brow at her boyfriend. "What's with you?" She stopped beside him. The DJ pointed to the room, grimacing at the scene in front of him. "Look."

Alya turned her head to their classroom and saw her classmates formed a big circle around the teacher's desk, Kim and Alix in the middle and looked ready to kill.

"Why in the world, would I have a kid with a wimp like you?" Alix crossed her arms and glared at the person that towered over her.

"Who are you calling wimp?" Kim scoffed and bent over, purposely showing the difference in height. "You should be grateful you're with someone as awesome as I am, shrimp."

"You wanna fight?" The pink haired girl's eyes narrowed to crinkled slits. The two of them glared at each other.

"How about you two stop and act as proper parents." Max suggested, walking over to Alix and gave her a pink-haired boy with dark-brown eyes, wearing a mini version of Kim's sweater. "You're not the only ones having this problem."

Max adjusted his glasses then glanced at the dark-skinned girl, with curly brown hair and sea-green eyes, in Sabrina's arms. The orange haired girl nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad." Alya reasoned as she entered the room, her hand dragging her boyfriend's arm.

"The akuma got you guys too?" Rose asked, casting a glance at the little boy in Nino's arms. "He's so cute!"

"Easy for you to say, you're with someone you like." Alix interjected and rolled her eyes at the DJ and the blogger. "And them too," She pointed her thumb at the other pair, Ivan and Mylene. A little boy, with short black hair and golden brown eyes, peeked from behind them and clutched the latter's shirt.

Alya's attention however, was on the blond boy with dark skin and periwinkle eyes in Rose's arms. "Whoa Rose, who did you ended up with?"

The blonde girl in question averted her eyes, her face turning red. "I- um…"

Juleka patted her best friend's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smiled. Deciding to help her friend, she answered Alya. "It's Prince Ali."

"Prince Ali?!" The whole class gaped at the petite blonde. Alya spread her arms wide. "Oh my goodness, this is the biggest scoop so far!" She grabbed her phone from her pocket. "Can I interview you? Oh yeah, where's Prince Ali?"

The petite blonde flinched at the mention of Prince Ali and ducked her head low. "Um…"

"That's cool, did you guys named your kids already?" Nino interrupted, holding back his girlfriend from pouncing at Rose. The blogger shot him a glare for changing the subject.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and nodded her head. "I named him Jasper." She stated, smiling down at her son.

The DJ nodded and looked at his son. "By the way, this little dude is Al." He said, purposely not mentioning the 'fredo' word. Alya rolled her eyes and smirked. "Correction, its Al _fredo._ "

"How about you guys?" Nino asked, tuning his head to his other classmates, ignoring the blogger's previous statement.

Ivan and Mylene glanced at each other then looked at the DJ. "We named him Bertrand, Bertrand Bruel" Smiling down at their son whose wearing a skull onesie.

Max adjusted his glasses once again. "As of now, we have yet to come up with a name due to these two's argument." He asserted while gesturing to the two Athletes. His comment was duly ignored by the said two.

"How about 'Blastyexplodakill' for a name?" A smug grin plastered on Kim's face as he jutted his chin to the pink haired girl. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"That was the stupidest name I've ever heard." Alix narrowed her eyes at him. "We're naming him Dahn."

"What? Dahn? That's so plain!" Kim crossed his arms and glared at petite girl in front of him.

"What about Ace? Ace Dahn," The pink haired girl rolled her eyes him. "Like ace in sports, you know?"

Kim put a hand over his chin, stoking an imaginary beard. "Ace, Sport?" He shrugged his shoulder and nodded. "Ok, I can live with that."

Alix smirked at how easy to convince him. "Good! Let's just hope he doesn't end up like wuss like you." She turned around and headed towards her seat.

"Yeah," The athlete nodded until what she said finally sank in. "Hey, take that back." He exclaimed and run after the petite girl.

The boy in glasses shook his head at his best friend and sighed, opening his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Oh, oh I have an idea! Let's name her Yolande." Sabrina squeaked, and didn't give him any chance to reply. "Your name is Yolande." She declared and looked down at her daughter.

Max's eye twitched and turned towards the orange head girl. "You can't just decide on your own−"

"Sabrina! Where were you?!"

The class looked at the door and saw a blue-eyed blonde in a ponytail. Everyone grimaced except Sabrina who looked jubilant to see her best friend.

"Chloe," Sabrina beamed and handed her daughter to Max and went to follow Chloe, walking over to their seat. Max groaned and placed a hand over his face and the other hand still holding his daughter.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not allowed to leave without my permission?" Chloe growled and crossed her arms.

"Sorry Chloe." The orange head ducked her head in shame. The ponytailed blonde tossed her hair over her shoulder and sat down. "Whatever. Don't do it again" Sabrina nodded and sat on her own seat.

Just then, Nathaniel walked in the classroom along with two kids, a boy in his left and a girl on his right, both holding the red-haired artist's hand.

"Whoa, dude you have twins?" Nino adjusted his cap and his other hand still carrying his son.

Alya, on the other hand, went over the artist and interrogated him. "How and why on earth do you have twins? Who did you ended up with?"

Nathaniel backed away from the blogger and lowered his head. "I can't say…." The artist proceeded to his seat and sat in silence while his twins started playing. Their other classmates went back to their seats.

"Stop harassing people, Alya." The DJ sighed and dragged his girlfriend in their seats. "He clearly doesn't want to talk about it."

As they sat down, Alya crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm not harassing anyone" She tilted her head on the side and stared at her boyfriend. "Why are you sitting at Mari's seat?"

Nino rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well, I just assume we're sitting together, _Mother of my child._ " He cocked his head to his son and head towards his seat. "If you don't want to, I'm going back to my original seat."

"No, stay here," Alya patted the seat on her side and smirked. "Mari and Adrien can sit together." The DJ sat down and sighed in exasperation. He shook his head at his girlfriend as she made her 'matchmaking' face. He still loves her regardless.

"Speaking of Marinette, where is she?" The Ladybug-obsessed blogger glanced at the door.

At that moment, the door opened revealing their teacher, Ms. Celine Bustier. She entered the room and walked to her desk. She looked around her class and checked the attendance.

"Adrien and Lila are not here?" The teacher asked. "Where's Marinette?"

"PRESENT!"

* * *

The road blurred below the designer as she dashed to school. Earlier, it hit her that she'll be facing a certain blond model if she went to school, causing her to be late. Emma, whose in her arms, giggled incessantly to her mother's current predicament.

 _Not funny…_ Marinette pouted at the little blonde in her arms. ' _Seriously, her easy going attitude uncannily resembles my favorite cat.'_

The bluenette entered the school. She headed towards the classroom and paused at the door. Her hand hovered at the door knob. Brows furrowed and lips pursed. "This is a bad idea."

Emma's hood was still on, one of the cat ears on her hood sag sideways. She pouted and pointed her little finger at the door. "Mowwy not go?"

"Why must all the blonds that I love have to be so adorable?" The dark haired girl muttered and ran a hand over her face.

The teacher's voice got her attention. "Where's Marinette?

The designer swung the door open by impulse. "PRESENT!" She grimaced inwardly at her actions, maintaining a blank look on her face. ' _Stupid, stupid, stupid,'_

Emma's arms clung around the bluenette's neck and buried her face at her mother's shoulder, causing her face to be hidden from anyone's sight. Adrien was nowhere to be found. ' _Why?'_

Marinette hugged her daughter tight, yet gently, and lowered her head down, making her hair cover her eyes a bit. ' _He… Adrien's avoiding me now? This is my fault…'_ She bit her lip and went over to her seat only to stop when Nino was sitting there.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Alya stood abruptly, causing the designer to get startled. She pointed her finger at the _thing_ in her best friend's arm. Her eyes widened and mouth agape. "What is that?"

Nino rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Uh I don't know looks like a kid to me−" He froze and stared at his sister-like friend.

"U-uh Um meow?"

"Oh. My. Goodness." The blogger exclaimed and bounced in excitement as she made a toothy grin. "You have a kid, you got caught up with the akuma. Did I already say you got a kid? Oh my goodness! Does this mean I'm an aunt now?"

The DJ gave Alya an 'I'm so done' look and shook his head at his girlfriend.

"U-uh it's not a k-kid… it's um a stuffed t-toy, yep stuffed toy. Imported from the uh mall. I-I mean Japan. Imported from Japan,"

"Girl, you can't fool my keen eyes plus you're a terrible liar." Alya smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Now, show me." She pointed her hands at my little Emma.

Holding back a grimace, ' _Yep, knew that wasn't going to work…._ '

Emma's face was still on her shoulder. Marinette walked over to sit down at Nino's original seat and purposely ignored Alya. ' _Guess I'll be sitting next to Adrien, if he bothered showing up…'_

"Who's the father? It's Adrien, right? Where's Adrien?" The blogger pressed on and looked passed me in search of the blond model.

"As if Adrikins would be with a brat like her, let alone have kids with her." Chloe sneered, a smirk formed on her lips. "If Adrien ends up with someone, it will definitely be me."

"Says the girl who was desperately being avoided like plague by Adrien," Alya scoffed at the ponytailed blonde and sat down.

"Enough, this is your first warning you two." Ms. Celine interrupted and shook her head. Unfortunately, she was ignored by Chloe.

"Excuse me? I'm not being avoided by Adrikins, that's impossible. He adores me." Chloe tossed her hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "How can he avoid someone pretty and attractive like me?"

"Oh you're pretty, alright. Pretty annoying," Marinette grumbled and didn't bother looking at Chloe.

Nino tried to muffle his laughter with his hand and Alya's cheeks puffed up with air and let out a guffaw. "Mari, I'm so proud of you."

Ms. Celine slammed her hands at the table and warned. "Second warning for the three of you,"

 _'Eh me too?' The bluenette_ snapped her head to the teacher, and opened her mouth to argue, but the decided against it.

The teacher sighed and started. "Now, as you all may know that the school has required some of you to bring the children you got from the akuma." Her eyes scanned around the class, lingering to the students who have kids. "The school had observed that several students got caught up in this predicament and had decided use this opportunity to teach the students about parenting. Considering that this problem isn't going to be solved any time soon."

* * *

There was an urgent teacher's meeting which Ms. Celine was forced to leave her students for the time being. At the moment, the class was in a state of brouhaha.

"He won't stop whining." Alix groaned and pulled her hair. Ace Dahn, her son, was sitting at her table and was currently whining.

"Ha, maybe he doesn't like you." Kim smirked and stood up from his seat. He walked down to the second row, picked up his son and grinned. "You stop whining or else." At this, his son cried and whined even further.

"Great. You just have to make things worse." Alix deadpanned as Kim was in a state of panic and tried making faces but end up worsening his problem.

"Someone help!" Kim pleaded and frustration crinkled his eyes.

"Sorry Kim, you're on your own." Max adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms. "I'm busy at the moment."

Yolande, his daughter, was in the midst of her tantrum and screaming. "Me wanna pway." The little girl knocked her father's book of the table.

"First of all, it's 'I want to play' not 'Me wanna pway'. Second, no you're not playing if you continue your tantrums." Max reasoned and he picked up his books scattered on the floor. Yolande cried and continued screaming. She grabbed Max's calculator and threw it away.

"A little help here," Max complained to Sabrina as he mourned over the death of his calculator.

"Sorry I can't, I'm helping Chloe paint her nails." Sabrina looked at his direction and apologized. The orange head got scolded by Chloe for stopping so she continued her work straight away.

Rose chased after her son that was running around the room. Her best friend, Juleka tried helping her chase after little Jasper but was failing miserably. Jasper ran into Bertrand, Ivan and Mylene's son, and the two of them fall over which resulted to two kids wailing.

Ivan picked his son up in hopes of stopping his cries but to no avail. While Rose helped her son up as she apologize to Mylene. Meanwhile Nathaniel was occupied with his twins.

"H-hey, stop that." Nathaniel tried stopping his son from pulling his daughter's hair. He separated the twins, the female one was crying while the male one stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Throughout the time, Marinette was grimacing at the commotion that her classmates were making.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: ... well stuff happen...**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **I appreciate the favorites, follows and reviews a lot... Thank you very much! Geez, you guys are making my cry...**

 **I'll be honest, I had a hard time writing so many characters at one place... Sorry, I know it's not that great but I'll try making up for you guys... the Adrienette part I mean...**

 **Anyways, I tried putting the stuff that some of you suggested so... Sorry, I already had the names decided but I did put the clothes part.**

 **Also, Thank you for pointing the mistakes at the previous chapter. I tried fixing them really... and I tried proof reading but... reading the same thing for the umpteenth time is not actually fun... *sighs***

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO MC's MEOW for the names and the other ideas.**

 **OTHER NOTES:**

 **About the Hollywood thing... yep, the terribleness of my sense of humor knows no bounds...**

 **I noticed Adrien doesn't have much screen time... yet**


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette grimaced at the commotion her classmates were making. She looked down at her daughter. Emma pushed her hood up slightly to take peek at her mother.

"Kitty, you're such a good girl, aren't you?" The bluenette smiled. The bluebell-eyed blonde giggled "Kiwwy good?"

Marinette chuckled and put a finger on her lips. "Shhh, don't tell them." She cocked her head at her classmates.

Emma copied the 'shush gesture'. "Shhh," And buried her face on the bluenette's shoulder.

The dark-haired girl turned to look at her best friend. "Alya, aren't you going to help them?" She said, pointing towards their classmates. "You're good with kids, right?"

Alya crossed her arms and snorted. "You're one to talk, don't you always babysit?" She smirked at her best friend. "Plus you're the class rep, I'm only second to you, so shouldn't you be handling this instead."

Marinette pouted at the blogger while Nino ignored the two as he placed his headphones on his ears.

Alya arched a sly brow and leaned forward "Well, I can help." The bluenette's eyes lit up and opened her mouth to thank her best friend but was cut off by the blogger. "On one condition, tell me about that." She pointed her hand at the kid in Mari's arms.

The bluenette grimaced as the blogger gave her a smug grin. She sighed and decided to fix this herself, knowing that her best friend wouldn't let her off the hook. "Never mind, I'll handle this myself." She stood up and walked to the front.

Alya whispered to her boyfriend. "Nino, don't you think Mari's acting weird? She won't tell me anything about her kid." She waited for a response but nothing came.

Glancing at her boyfriend, she saw him bobbing his head, headphones on his ears while her son watched his father with interest. Her eye twitched and brows knitted in a frown. She yanked the DJ's headphones from his ear, causing him to let out an unmanly yelp.

"What now?" Nino sighed and reached for his headphones from his girlfriend. The blogger slapped his hand away and gave him a serious look.

"I think Mari is hiding something."

The DJ stared at the reddish-brown haired girl with a blank look on his face. "Well, duh…." At this, he earned another slap, this time on his shoulder.

"This is serious Nino. She won't even show me her kid." Alya tapped her fingers at her desk and started formulating theories on why her best friend was acting like this. She bit her lip and guessed "…Do you think Adrien's not the father?"

Nino was silent for a while. His forehead puckered and clinched his jaw. "Maybe, that would explain why Mari's not herself…." He took his headphones from the blogger and put it back on. "Or Adrien's the father but something happened."

Alya's eyes bugged out and gave an unrelenting stare. "What?! What did Adrien do?!" She demanded. Her eyes narrowed to crinkled slits and dragged the headphones down.

"I'm just saying hypothetically! Chill down." Nino put his arm between them to create a barrier. "You know he wouldn't do anything that would hurt Mari, at least not on purpose… He cares too much about her…" He sighed and forked his fingers through his hair.

"I know. I'm just worried okay." The blogger slouched in her seat. "Why don't you text him? Where is he anyway?"

"I tried that already, he probably has a photo shoot." The DJ shrugged his shoulders "Anyway, Marinette will probably tell you later when she's ready, so let her be for now."

Nino smiled at his girlfriend. "Besides, a gloomy face doesn't suit you." At this Alya's cheek turned red as he put back his head phones, and started bobbing his head at the music. Alfredo stared at him for a while and started bobbing his head too. Alya smiled at the scene before her eyes.

* * *

'You can do this Marinette.' The bluenette assured herself, as she stood up from my seat, and went to the teacher's desk. From there, she observed her classmates and their children, most of the kids were crying.

The designer knocked on the blackboard behind her with one hand, to get everyone's attention and the other hand supported Emma. It seemed to have worked when everyone's eyes were on her.

Marinette bit her lip and casted a glance at her daughter. Emma looked up at her and smiled. The memories of Chat encouraging and supporting her came to her mind. The bluenette felt her Ladybug confidence build up inside her. She spoke up with a confident voice.

"Everyone calm down. All this parenting stuff is all new to us, so I figured we should solve our problems together."

"Yes, please!" Kim and Alix pleaded while their son continued crying in Kim's arms.

"We desperately need help." Max adjusted his glasses and the others nodded in agreement.

"Gather around the kids in front." The bluenette commanded as she went over to get something in her bag. Her classmates did what they were told.

Chloe huffed and turned her head away to continue working on her nails, Sabrina helping her. Alya and Nino watched from their seats and looked their best friend with pride in their eyes.

"Now, children listen up." Marinette stood in front of them and smirked. "Do you see this?" She held up the thing she got from her bag, a bag of cookies. "If you kids behave well, I'll give you a cookie."

Some kids stifled their cries at the sight of the cookies. Emma pouted and her brows in a frown. The dark haired girl looked down at her and whispered. "Sorry kitty, do you mind sharing?"

Her daughter planted her face to the crook of her neck and mumbled. "Nu," The half Chinese kissed her daughter's forehead, putting down the cookies on her other hand to rub soothing circles on the little blonde's back.

Marinette turned her attention back at the class and found them staring at her. She laughed nervously and asked. "What?"

"How come your kid behaves so well?" Alix gaped in disbelief. "This is unfair."

"Yeah, is our kid broken our something?" Kim complained. His son, in his arms, clutched his shirt and continued whining.

"Kim, that's the stupidest thing you've said today." Max shook his head at his best friend. His hand held his daughter that was currently throwing a fit.

"Maybe you guys are just doing it wrong," Marinette sighed and ran a hand over her face. She bent down to the level of Kim's son and made eye contact with him. Kim's son saw her staring and he stared back while trying to stifle his cries.

"Hello." The bluenette smiled at him and wiped a tear on his cheek with one hand. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" The little boy shook his head and patted his stomach. "Hungwy."

She turned my head to look at Kim and Alix and my mouth agape. "You didn't feed him?"

Alix shrugged her shoulders. "We forgot." While Kim rubbed the back of his neck and raised a brow. "Uh we have to?"

"Of course you do." The designer's brows knitted in a frown. She grabbed a cookie and went back to Alix and Kim's son to give the cookie. "What do you say when someone gives you something?" S asked the little boy.

The little boy paused before he can take a bite. "Thwank yuw" The bluenette nodded in approval and the little kid proceeded to take a bite of the cookie. His mood turned from cranky to gleeful.

Both Alix and Kim's eyes went wide and slack-mouthed. They looked at their class rep as if she grew two heads. "That's it?!"

Marinette shrugged her shoulders and Emma giggled, while her face still not visible to the rest of the class.

"How come you're not like her?" Kim questioned the pink-haired girl AKA his future wife.

Alix crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Don't compare me to her. She's a saint."

The half Chinese blushed at the comment, but decided to ignore it to help her other classmates. She started from Rose and Mylene's sons, since they were the easiest to handle, next is Max's.

Max's daughter was throwing a fit. The designer resisted the urge to pull her hair and rubbed her eyes instead. ' _How do people deal with tantrums again?'_

"Hi um," The bluenette trailed off, searching for her name.

"Yolande," Max fixed his glasses back in place as his daughter squirmed from his grip. "Her name is Yolande."

"Yolande," Marinette crouched down to be on the said girl's eye level. The little girl reacted to her name and stop squirming but still looked agitated. "I know you're upset. Sorry, we can't understand you if you're screaming. Now that you're not screaming, would you tell us what you want?"

Yolande huffed and looked away. "Me want pway, dad said nu."

"I did actually, that is if she behaved." Max interjected, massaged his temples and closed his eyes for a moment.

"That's what he said. Why didn't you follow?" The designer asked the little girl in a gentle tone. Yolande ducked her head and said nothing.

"You know you're wrong right?"

The little girl hesitantly nodded her head. The bluenette lifted her face up and gazed at her while smiling. "Then say sorry to your dad."

Yolande glanced up to Max and opened her mouth, but ducked her head down again and mumbled. "Sowwy."

Marinette nodded her head in approval and gave her a cookie. "Good girl." She patted the little girl's head and stood up. ' _Now the only one left is… Nathaniel.'_ Nathaniel was trying to stop his twins from fighting. More like trying to stop his son from bullying his daughter.

"Thank you Marinette. I don't know how I could ever thank you enough." Max stated.

"It's nothing, really." The half Chinese rubbed the nape of her neck as Emma shifted a bit in her arms.

"It's not _nothing_ Marinette. You're an amazing mother!" Rose piped in, her eyes sparkling. Juleka hummed in agreement and gave a small smile.

Alix fixed her gazed at the class rep. "You're a godsend Marinette."

Kim smirked at her. "Yeah, so do you mind showing Alix the ropes?" He was elbowed on his stomach by the pink-haired girl.

Heat crept up on the bluenette's cheeks. "Se-seriously, you guys are over the top." The corner of her lips turned upward.

"I've been wondering. Why won't you show us your kid?" Ivan remarked as the others nodded in agreement.

"S-she's just um shy, yep she's shy." The designer inwardly grimaced where this conversation is going. ' _Please don't ask! Please! Please! Please!'_

Mylene was promptly excited for her. "You're future husband is lucky to have you." At this the bluenette flinched and shifted her eyes. She saw Alya narrowed her eyes. ' _Uh-oh it's the 'I know you're hiding something from me' look.'_

Cold sweat rolled down on her forehead and her hands began to feel clammy. Marinette turned her attention back to her classmates. "T-thanks guys, but I think I should help Nathaniel now." She pointed her hand at the artist.

"I appreciate that a lot." Nathaniel sighed and looked down to his twins. The female one hid behind him and the male one crossed his arms. The twins have turquoise eyes and _strawberry-blonde hair?_

Before the bluenette could go help Nathaniel, a grouchy voice snarled. "Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed to crinkled slits and her arms folded. "You can't even afford to buy designer clothes like me. How can someone as pathetic as you be amazing?"

Alya stood up abruptly and slammed her hands at the desk, causing Nino to flinch. "Shut up Chloe, you're just jealous." Her eyes flashed as she glared at Chloe. The rest of the class protested as well. Nathaniel was silent and a frown formed on his face as he looked at Chloe and his twins have stopped fighting to watch them.

The ponytailed blonde scoffed. "Me jealous? In your dreams maybe." She jutted her chin up and smirked. "Besides, she can't even show that thing in her arms." The blonde turned towards the bluenette. "Did your future husband leave you?"

 _Well, she's not exactly wrong…_ Marinette ducked her head down and tried to get rid of the sudden lump in her throat.

"What? Not saying anything? So he did leave you, well I suppose he made the right decision." Chloe taunted and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Adrien wouldn't do such a thing." Alya growled and crossed her arms. The designer flinched at hearing _his_ name and shrank back.

"You still think that Adrien's the father? Really, how desperate are you?" Chloe barked out a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure it's Adrien." Alya declared and turned her attention to her bestfriend. "You tell her, Mari."

 _'What's the point of saying?'_ The half Chinese looked at her best friend with a blank look.

At her silence, Alya's shoulders slumped and her brows creased. "…Mari?"

"Alya please… stop." Marinette bit her bottom lip and blinked the tears that were threatening to fall. "Just stop… Please?"

Chloe smirked and jutted her chin. Emma lifted her head and tears started forming in her eyes. "Mowwy nu cry." She started sobbing and her hood fell of her head, making her face visible to everyone.

Alya gasped and put a hand over her mouth while the others gaped at the sight.

"Mari, you… you" Alya pointed a finger at her best friend. "You're with Chat Noir?!"

The desingner choked on nothing in particular, then stared at her best friend with wide eyes, as she turned beat red. "What? No!" She put one of her arms out with palms forward and frantically waved it. "I-it's not Chat!"

Unfortunately, Alya didn't listen to her. "I'm right, aren't I?" Her brows bumped together in a scowl "After all she's blonde." She placed her hand on her hip and the other adjusted her glasses. "Plus, she's wearing a Chat Noir onesie."

Nino snorted and covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. The bluenette crinkled her nose, and wiped her tears away.

"Seriously, Alya stop. You're not making any sense. There are a lot of blonds in the world and anyone can wear a Chat Noir onesie." Marinette stated, leaving no rooms for arguments.

Again, her best friend didn't listened. "I knew it." Alya looked back at Chloe, a smug grin gracing her features. "Ha, take that Chloe. It may not be Adrien but she's married with a superhero. How cool is that?" She put her chin up and both her hands on her hip now.

Heat crept up on Mari's cheeks. "Alya no," She stomped her feet and pouted. "A-and I'm not ma-married!" ' _She just doesn't listen… as if that's anything new…'_

"Ugh, are you deaf? She said no, right?" Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at her nails to admire them. ' _Yep, tell her Chloe! Wait, I'm siding with Chloe?'_

"She's just in denial." Alya reasoned and crossed her arms, her smirk still present.

Marinette groaned and put a hand over her face. Under normal circumstances, she would've have laughed at how wrong her best friend was, but now she just want to sulk in a corner.

"See, she's reacting to this way better than when Adrien was mentioned." Alya gestures her hands on her best friend for emphasis.

"This is ridiculous." Chloe scoffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, dropping the argument. ' _For once, I have to agree with you.'_

The bluenette shook her head and wiped the tears on Emma's cheek. "Sorry kitty, don't cry." Emma's sobbing stopped and hugged her.

* * *

Everyone have returned to their seats and minded their own business as we wait for Ms. Celine. Nino listened to his headphones and Alya interrogated Marinette.

"Like I said, it's not Chat." Marinette huffed and patted Emma's head. The little blonde was sleeping on her mother's lap like a kitten.

"Then why call her Kitty?" Alya countered and pointed to the bluebell eyed blonde that was sprawled on her best friend's lap.

The bluenette sighed and rolled her eyes. "She's wearing a Chat Noir onesie."

The blogger stared at her with an indifferent face and replied. "I'm not buying that."

"Marinette," A squeaky voice got their attention. They turned towards that direction and saw Rose approaching along with her son and her best friend. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? I'm fine. Why?" The bluenette tilted her head.

Rose shuffled her feet and fiddled with her fingers. "I-I just thought that you're situation's similar to mine." Her brows knitted together and bit her lip. Juleka patted her best friend's shoulder.

"Eh?" Marinette turned to Alya looking for answers. The blogger shrugged and pointed at Rose "She's with Prince Ali."

"PRINCE ALI?" The half Chinese's eyes widened and turned to her petite blonde classmate. "Wow, Rose that's amazing." But then she frowned when she remembered her friend's statement earlier. "Did he… did he leave you?"

Rose shook her head quickly. "No! Yes… Not him, his chaperone made him." She ducked her head low. "I don't blame him though, he has responsibilities…"

A penetrating voice guffawed. "Isn't that great Marinette, you're not the only one who was left by their future husband." Chloe's at her seat with her legs crossed. Rose ducked her head in shame and started sobbing.

"Aren't you done yet?" Marinette growled in a low and dangerous voice. "I may not care what you say about me but, don't even think I'll let you off for insulting my friends."

"What are you going to do about it? Tell your future husband? Oh wait, he left you behind." Chloe cackled like mad. "Too bad for you, Maritrash,"

Alya opened up her mouth to speak but was stopped by Marinette. "Let me handle this." The bluenette gently moved her daughter from her lap and went to Chloe to face her.

"It's Marinette, not Maritrash. Can't you even say a simple name?"

Chloe's eye twitched and her brows bumped together in a scowl. She scoffed. "That name suits a low life like you more. You should thank me."

"Says the one who always call for her daddy," The bluenette rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to call your daddy now too."

"Yeah, go Mari!" Alya puffed her cheeks and let out a laugh. Nino shook his head and muttered "Women."

Chloe and Marinette started a full blown argument. And some of the students started cheering. They were making so much noise it woke Emma up. Chloe threw a magazine towards the bluenette, but was eluded by Marinette.

The magazine landed in front of Emma. She rubbed her eyes and took a closer look at the Magazine. She beamed and let out a squeal.

"DADDY!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the ecstatic blonde in a Chat Noir onesie. The said blonde giggled and looked at her mother. "Mommy, its Daddy!" She announced and pointed to the magazine. At the page was a picture of Adrien Agreste.

Marinette stared at her daughter with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Oh no…."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **This chapter is hard to write. I have no knowledge and experience in parenting so ... yeah.. I googled a lot**

 **Sorry it didn't turn out so well...**

 **Ugh... Adrienette is taking so long... I'm regretting this already.**

 **OTHER NOTES:**

 **Also, Commander Chandell 919, I find your reviews very a _mew_ sing.**

 **I appreciate knowing on what you guys think about the chapters so... yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma squealed in delight as she looked at the magazine with her daddy in it. She embraced the magazine all the while giggling. The class stared at her then at Marinette, with their mouth wide open and their eyes as big as saucers.

Marinette scooped up her daughter and turned to the class. "A-aha ha, very funny Emma," Her eyes looked at anything that's not her classmates as she backed away a little.

Nino was the first one to recover. His body loosed its stiff posture and a small smile was painted on his face. The knowledge that his best bud and his sister like friend would end up together was enough for him.

"You're with Adrien?" Rose and Mylene chorused and squealed in delight. "That's so cute." And Juleka nodded in agreement.

"Um… No?" The bluenette said, but was duly ignored.

"Took you long enough," Max adjusted his glasses. Kim raised a brow. "Took what long?"

Alix rolled her eyes at the athlete. "It took long, for the two densest people on earth, to get together. Duh,"

A high pitched voice split the air. "Oh my goodness, Marinette, You and Adrien," Alya recovered from her inner shock and bounced in excitement, her eyes sparkled.

"Just because Emma said daddy, doesn't mean I'm with Adrien, right?" The bluenette reasoned.

"Uh-uh you're with Adrien. Whether you like it or… well… you like it." Alya contended and crossed her arms. The blogger wiped an imaginary tear and looked at her boyfriend. "Nino, look my OTP is canon."

"I thought your OTP is Ladynoir." The DJ raised a brow and the corner of his lips turned slightly upward.

"Shut up Nino. I can have two OTPs." Alya turned back to the bluenette and pointed to her best friend's daughter. "I thought you said it wasn't Adrien."

"No, I said it's not Chat Noir." The bluenette stood firm and stared back at her best friend.

"So you admit, its Adrien!" A smug grin was on the blogger's face and her hands on her hip.

"I-I didn't say that." Marinette started backing away towards the door.

Alya noticed what her best friend was planning. "Oh no, you don't! Nino," She pointed her finger at the door.

Nino went to the door and leaned against it, his hands, carrying his son, and headphones, still on his ear. "Sorry Mari, you're not going anywhere."

The bluenette grimaced and hugged Emma tight, but gently. Emma tilted her head, looking back and forth between her mother and the blogger.

Alya's eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. "Now, spill." She tapped her feet, and her eyes, unblinking.

Marinette blinked and tilted her head. "S-spill what?" Her eyes shifted away from the blogger and ignored the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Where's Adrien and why are you acting like this. That's what."

"It's a long story." The bluenette shrugged her shoulders and looked away as sweat rolled down her forehead.

"I love long stories, so why don't you start now." The bloggers eyes flashed and focused on her best friend.

Marinette gulped audibly and played with the hem of her shirt. "Um uh…"

A shriek split the air and drew their attention to it. "Why on earth would Adrien be with her? This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." Chloe pulled her hair, but stopped and smirked at the bluenette. "Oh wait, I know. That brat is a liar like you."

"Keep Emma out of this Chloe." Marinette snapped and narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up Chloe. There's nothing you can do about it. Adrienette is official." Alya stated, not leaving any rooms for arguments.

"Keep dreaming all you want, but he's mine." The ponytailed blonde smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I think you're the one dreaming here, Ms. I'll call my daddy." The blogger remarked, her smirk, wider than Chloe's.

"Alya stop. She's not worth it."

"And who, exactly, is not worth it? Ms. My husband left me. You're so pathetic and now, you're making up lies." Chloe snarled.

"Chloe, you should stop. This… this is getting out of hand." A quiet voice chided, it was from someone unexpected. Nathaniel stood up from his seat, his eyes filled with worry as he stared at the ponytailed blonde. His twins peeked from behind him, their brows knitted in a frown.

Chloe clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. Her eyes were rigid and cold. The blonde made a subtle glance at the artist's twins. Marinette almost missed the flash of _guilt_ that ran across her face.

The ponytailed blonde scoffed. There was a faint crack in her voice. "What? Standing up for your equally pitiful friend?" She turned her attention to the bluenette. "You can't even stand for yourself? How pathetic Marinette."

"Stop being a brat, Chloe. I'm getting tired of this." An exasperated sigh escaped the bluenette's lip.

"Who are you calling brat? Brat,"

Once again, an argument commenced between the two. The commotion attracted a lot of attention outside. Other students from different classes went to call the teacher. The door was flung open; Ms. Celine was at the door, looking frustrated. "What's going on here?"

"Oh Ms. Celine, Marinette is bullying me!" Chloe accused, feigning distressed.

"I did not, hypocrite!"

"Enough, the two of you are going to clean the hallways as punishment." The teacher stated as she pinch the bridge of her nose.

"WHAT?" The two exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Ms. Celine continued the lesson, but was often interrupted by the toddlers. Being unable to have a proper class, she decided to assist some of her students who were having a hard time managing their kids. Meanwhile, the DJ and the blogger minded their own business.

"I didn't sign up for this." Alya sighed and shook her head. She was asked by Marinette to look after Emma, since they got detention. The little blonde though, kept asking where her 'Mowwy' went. "And here I thought I'm free from babysitting duties."

Nino snorted. "That's what you get for skipping your duties." A smug grin was plastered across his face. He patted his son, who looked at the two of them curiously. At this, his girlfriend gave him a stink-eye.

"I have a feeling that in the future, I'll be babysitting Mari's kids." Alya groaned and stared at the little blonde in her arms.

Emma's brows knitted in a frown and she tugged the blogger's sleeve, pouting. "Where's Mowwy?"

"You're Mowwy is being _tortured_ as we speak, also known as 'being alone with Chloe'." The reddish haired girl deadpanned.

"Alya no," The DJ gave her a 'You're being childish' look.

"Whatever, bubbles." The blogger rolled her eyes while her boyfriend grimaced at the nickname.

"Em,"

The couple turned to the direction of the voice. Their son, Alfredo, was staring at Emma. The bluebell eyed blonde stared back and replied "Al,"

"What?" The couple chorused and their mouths hanged open.

"Did he−" Nino started but was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Hold on, by Em does he mean Emma?" The blogger lifted the little blonde to make her point. She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows. "Wait, did they know each other? I don't remember introducing anybody."

The two toddlers kept staring at each other, until their cheeks puffed up with air and burst into giggles. Alfredo wiggled out of his father's arms and made his way to Emma, who did the same. The two toddlers poked each other in the cheek while the couple watched them in amusement.

"I wonder if she knows us too." The DJ tilted his head with his arms folded. "Hey little dudette, do you know who I am?"

The little blonde tilted her head to the side as she stared at him. "Uncwe Ninu."

"What about her?" A grin was forming on Nino's face. He pointed at his girlfriend. Emma gazed at the blogger. "Awnt Alya."

A brilliant idea came to her mind. A smirk was spread out on her face. "Say, little Em, can you tell Aunt Alya what happened to Mommy and Daddy?"

Emma tilted her head for a moment, and her eyes lit up as she began to understand what her aunt meant. "Mowwy said wahh and daddy's like nu. And mowwy swush and mowwy cwy, Papi and maman whee and we eat cwookies." The little blonde rambled, effectively losing her aunt in the conversation.

The blogger stared blankly at the little blonde. "What?"

Nino nodded his head at the little blonde as if he understood what she babbled. His girlfriend raised her brow and looked at him like he grew two heads.

"What?"

"Don't what me. I can't understand a thing she said." The blogger narrowed her eyes at him and pouted. Her boyfriend snorted and he earned a slap on the shoulder.

"You're the one who has siblings, and yet you can't even understand baby talk?" Nino threw his head backed, slapped his thighs and let out a guffaw, causing his girlfriend to slap him again on the shoulder.

"Just tell me already."

"Okay, okay. Well, I think she said Mari freaked out and made Adrien worried. Then she ran away from my bro and cried. Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng were enthusiastic on seeing little Em and they ate cookies."

"How on earth did you get that much?" Alya crinkled her nose and gave him skeptical eyes.

Nino shrugged and grinned. "Maybe I'm a genius or something."

Unfortunately for him, his comment was ignored. Alya tapped her chin, completely lost in thought. Meanwhile, the kids went to play with each other.

"Call Adrien,"

"What?" Nino arched a brow and gave his girlfriend a 'What are you planning?' look.

"Just call him." The blogger smirked, and leaned back. However, her boyfriend shook his head and twirled a pen in his hand.

"Uh, I don't think we should. He may have a photo shoot right now."

Alya stared at him, the intensity of her gaze increased every second. The DJ massaged his temples and sighed. "Fine, what do I tell him?"

Nino took his phone out and pressed the call button. He raises a brow when Alya wrote something on a piece of paper.

The call was answered after the third ring. A wobbly voice said. "Hello? Nino?"

Alya handed him a piece of paper. The DJ read what was written, in a monotonous voice. "Dude, where were you? I don't know what happened with you and Mari, but things are not looking good."

When Nino finished reading, what he said finally sank in. He snapped his head towards his girlfriend with wide-eyes and mouth hanged open. Before he can question the blogger, the said girl yanked the phone away from his hand.

She stood abruptly and screamed at the phone. "Adrien Agreste, where in the world are you?! What've you done?!" She spread one of her hands out and made dramatic gestures. "Oh no, Mari−" She hanged up the phone before completing her sentence and grinned in triumph.

The class looked at the blogger like she was crazy. The teacher shook her head in disapproval and continued helping her students. Nino's eye twitched and his mouth agape. "You didn't…"

Alya sat down with her chin up and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm a good actor, yes?"

The DJ groaned and smacked his forehead. "Alya no− Ugh, this is bad, really bad. Adrien's freaking out right now, oh no… he might be hyperventilating right now."

She snorted and gave him a dismissive wave of her hand. "Oh please, he's not Mari. He'll be fine."

Nino stared at her incredulously. "Did you forget? He's just as bad as Mari."

"…."

"…."

"Crap. Call him back, call him back!" Alya shook her boyfriend at the shoulders. Nino tried stopping his girlfriend from shaking him, but was failing miserably. "Ugh, Al you're holding the phone!"

"Oh yeah," The blogger stopped and immediately called the model.

"…."

"…."

"He's not answering."

* * *

"This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Marinette and Chloe were currently cleaning the hallway. At least Marinette was. She was mopping the hallway. Her blonde companion refused to work and kept complaining instead. The half Chinese massaged her temples and shook her head.

"You know what's ridiculous? I'm cleaning the whole thing and you're not even helping." She hissed and narrowed her eyes, lifting up the mop and pointing it to the ponytailed blonde.

"Ew, get that thing away from me." Chloe complained as her nose wrinkled in distaste. She glared at the bluenette. "I don't see the problem, this work suits you."

"Actually, it suits your personality better." The designer deadpanned. She rolled her eyes and continued mopping the floor.

"I don't want to hear that from a pathetic low-life half-half liar like you."

"I'm sorry, was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending me is your face."

Chloe was crimson with fury. She put her chin up and pointed her index at the bluenette. "Look here pinhead. Aren't you ashamed of yourself? First, you make up lies and now you have a nerve to insult me."

"I'm not making up lies." Marinette's eye twitched and stopped mopping the floor to glare at the blonde. "And why are still bringing this up? I don't know about you, but I don't want to get in trouble any further."

"No! You're definitely lying. If not, how do you explain Adrien ending up with you when he's hot for me?" The blonde tossed her hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hip.

"Well, if you stop being delusional, that would explain things." The bluenette muttered. She placed the mop beside a bucket of water. "Besides, it's not my fault I ended up with Adrien."

"You… ended up with Adrien?" A low voice asked with a slight hint of vexation in her tone.

The bluenette and the blonde turned to the direction of the voice. They didn't expect to see a brunette with a sour expression on her face. Her eyes narrowed to crinkled slits and her fists clenched.

"Lila?" Marinette furrowed her brows and tilted her head on the side.

Lila threw her hand forward as hard as she could, whip it across the bluenette's face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls. The half Chinese stared at the brunette, with her eyes wide, as her hand slowly made it to her fire red cheek. Even Chloe gaped at what happened.

"Why did you−" Mari started but was cut off by the Italian girl.

"Someone keeps ruining my chances with Adrien! And it's you of all people. I don't understand what he sees in you, when he can have someone as smart, beautiful and sexy like me." The brunette screwed up her face and her fists, shaking in anger.

Chloe's brow twitched and gave the brunette a vicious yank. "Buzz off, Adrikins is mine!"

"No, he's mine!" Lila grabbed the bucket of water to splash Chloe across the face. The blonde was smart enough to stop the Italian girl. Unfortunately for them, they got splashed by the water as they keep yanking it. Marinette included.

An agitated shrill pierced the air. "Look at what you've done. You ruined my designer clothes." Chloe gritted her teeth as she examined her clothes.

"If you stopped resisting earlier, I wouldn't be drenched by this filthy water too." Lila glared at the blonde.

"Ugh, I hate you both." The bluenette groaned. She didn't understand how she got herself drenched when she's on the sidelines, watching the two girls fight. Grimaced at the spilled murky water on the floor, now she needed to clean it. Just, great.

"That's my line!" The said two turned to the half Chinese and screamed in unison. Both of them glared at each other then back at the designer. "In the first place, this is your fault."

"Mine? I was minding my own business, and then you two start venting out on me." Marinette scoffed and crossed her arms. "You two have severe jealousy issues."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say when the two girls pounced on her. She immediately regretted for not controlling her temper as the three of them started a cat fight. The trio was busy at the fight which was why they did not notice the bell rang, signaling the end of classes.

Students started getting out of their classroom when they noticed the commotion on the hallway. A crowd formed in a circle to watch the on-going catfight. Other students came running towards them in attempts to put an end to their squabble, but to no avail.

"Why don't you just give up? Maritrash," The ponytailed blonde shrieked as she pulled the half-Chinese's hair. She glared at the brunette and grabbed her hair too. "You too, you sly fox,"

"Ugh, I preferred if you didn't get me involve in this. If you guys wanted to get expelled, do it yourselves. Don't drag me into this." The bluenette groaned and tried pulling their hands of her hair.

"Like I was saying, this is all your fault. If you kept your hands off Adrien, none of this would've happened." Lila snarled and tugged the blonde's hair while she scratched her nails at the designer, causing the bluenette's arm to bleed a bit. "Why would Adrien end up with you? You're just a klutz who even trips mid-air."

"You think I wanted this? I prefer for things to be just as it is, but no, a stupid akuma just have to ruin it all." Marinette snapped and pushed off both Chloe and Lila, giving her enough space. She screamed, making everybody wince. "And why do you keep asking me? Why don't you just ask Adrien instead?"

"Mari?"

Everybody turned their heads at the source. An out of breath blond made his way through the crowd.

It was Adrien Agreste.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Guys, thanks for the all the favorites, follows and reviews.**

 **This chapter was hard to write, really. I was stuck at the cat fight for ages... welp, at least Adrienette is coming, right? right? Ok, never mind.**

 **And I know this chapter is quite a _paw_ lling, so yeah sorry.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes at the previous chapter, I'll edit it later...**

 **Also thank you for pointing out about the hollywood thing. Actually I just picked up a random name of a film director so... sorry? I'll edit it out... soon...**

 **OTHER NOTES:**

 **I've been staying up late to write all the chapters so... yeah. If there's any errors, please excuse me...**

 **Also, Commander Channdell 919, I'm you like the previous chapter, since I got the idea from you.**

 **Thank you for pointing my errors, I don't mind correction... well, as long as it's said nicely... Everybody's here to improve, yes?**


	6. Chapter 6

A certain blond model slumped on his chair at the dressing room. The photo shoot hasn't been going well. Vincent, the photographer, decided that Adrien should take a break.

The green-eyed blond pinched the bridge of his nose. Ever since he hasn't heard of his princess, he's been on a terrible mood. Adrien aggressively ruffled his hair and whined.

"Plagg, what am I going to do? I think Mari hates me…"

The black kwami swallowed a slice of camembert and turned to the moping blond. "This is why I stick to cheese. Nothing could ever go wrong with it."

Adrien rolled his eyes and slumped even further in his seat. "Of course, that's the first thing you say…"

Plagg was seating on the blond's phone when it vibrated, causing the cat kwami to fall over and hissed at the said thing. The model grabbed the phone and raised a brow. "Why is Nino calling?"

"I don't know, maybe your princess told them what happened." The kwami of destruction was lying on the desk as he ate another slice of cheese, making disgusting chewing noises.

The blond fidgeted on his seat and gulped audibly. "Oh no, do you think Alya is going kill me? Did Nino call me to warn my upcoming doom?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

Ignoring the glutton's comment, he swiped his thumb across the phone to answer the call. "Hello? Nino?"

"Dude, I don't know what happened with you and Mari, but things are not looking good." Nino said in a monotonous voice. Several thoughts came to the blond's mind as feelings of fear and dread engulfed his soul. _What? Why is his tone like that? Is he that angry? Wait, what does he mean by not looking good? Did something happen to Mari?_

His heart swirled with sickening sensations. Before he could ask what's wrong, a shriek caused him to wince, holding the phone away from his ear.

"Adrien Agreste, where in the world are you?! What've you done?!" _Crap, it's Alya._

The blogger's accusation didn't help, but made the blond worry even more. _I haven't heard her, this angry before. I definitely screwed up, big time._ He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Alya made a penetrating shriek.

"Oh no, Mari−" The call was abruptly hang up.

"He-hello? Alya, w-what happened to Mari?" The phone slipped from his hands when he saw it was hanged up.

Adrien sat still in his seat, staring into space. His heart thudded in his chest. His hands started to shake and his feet tingled. Breathing was hard as his chest grew tight. Plagg saw what was happening to the blond, with wide eyes. The cat kwami rushed in front of his chosen.

"H-hey, hey kid. Calm down." Plagg hovered around the blond as if he was pacing. The black kwami mentally scolded his self for not knowing what to do.

To make things worse, Adrien started hyperventilating. So the kwami of destruction did what he was good at. He bit his chosen's hand.

"Ow. What the− Plagg!" Adrien winced in pain, as he held his red hand. Thankfully for him, it was not bleeding.

"Look here, kiddo. If you're worried so much, you need to stop panicking. You still have a princess to save, remember?"

That seemed to have worked when the model started calming down. Adrien maintained eye contact with his kwami. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Plagg."

The kwami of destruction huffed and turned away from his chosen. "Well? Aren't you going to move?"

Adrien nodded his head and ran to the door. Plagg's eye twitched and went after his chosen, diving in the collar of his shirt. "Hey, don't leave me!"

The model swung open the door of the dressing room, causing the staffs to look at him. He ignored them and went to the elevator.

"Monsieur Agreste? Where are you going?" A staff member called out.

"Sorry, something came up. I have to go." Adrien explained as he hit the elevator button repeatedly.

"But, Monsieur, you're still wearing the clothes for the shoot. And we're starting in five minutes."

The staff's comment, however, was duly ignored. The elevator's door closed up and made its way down. When it reached the ground floor, the model sprinted towards school. He dashed as fast as his feet could go.

* * *

"You're not going to transform? That's new." Plagg peeked out of his chosen's shirt collar, as the blond dashed to school. Adrien skidded to an abrupt halt. "You're right, let's transform now."

"Kid, you're already here." The black kwami deadpanned.

The blond widened his eyes and stared at the school. His brow twitched and narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you just remind me earlier?"

"What? No, that's too troublesome." Plagg snorted, his eyes twinkling in amusement. It's so fun to mess with his chosen.

The model groaned and ran inside the school. Uproar caught his attention. People were crowding in the hallway. He went closer to inspect it. _Is someone fighting?_

A familiar voice shouted. "You think I wanted this? I prefer for things to be just as it is, but no, a stupid akuma just have to ruin it all." _Wait, is that Marinette?_

Marinette screamed, causing everybody to wince. "And why do you keep asking me? Why don't you just ask Adrien instead?"

Adrien made his way through the crowd while trying to catch his breath. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Mari?"

* * *

Marinette didn't wish for this to happen. She didn't want to get involved in this stupid fight. She just wanted to go home and cuddle with her daughter. Since she found out that the green eyed blond was not in school. She felt that Adrien wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

Chloe pulled the bluenette's hair, while Lila snarled at her. "Like I was saying, this is all your fault. If you kept your hands off Adrien, none of this would've happened."

Marinette wanted to roll her eyes, but was too focused on getting them off. She flinched when the brunette scratched her nails at her arm.

The bluenette snapped, pushing off both the blonde and the brunette. "You think I wanted this? I prefer for things to be just as it is, but no, a stupid akuma just have to ruin it all."

The half Chinese tried stopping the tears that were threatening to fall. Her throat tightened.

She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want Adrien to hate her. Before all this akuma mishap, all of them were happy. At least before, Marinette and Adrien were best friends. But, now things were different.

"And why do you keep asking me? Why don't you just ask Adrien instead?" Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs. Hoping that she could make even a tiny amount of hurt to go away, unfortunately for her, it just made things worse.

She could only hope that Adrien would at least be willing to be friends.

"Mari?"

The tension of the voice reflected the new feeling in Marinette's gut. She turned her head, in slow motion, at the direction of the awfully familiar voice.

A person made its way through the crowd, revealing Adrien Agreste. His hair was unusually disheveled and his clothes were crinkled. He was wearing a black blazer with a green dress shirt and black slacks.

Marinette stood still in her place, her eyes, wide, and her mouth agape. Chloe was the first one to recover and went to the model.

"Adrikins, can you believe this? This two ruined my designer clothes. Even my nails are ruined." She whined as she pointed her fingers at the other two.

Lila snapped out of her shock went for damage control. She sobbed and latched her arms on Adrien, causing the blond to flinch. "A-Adrien, these two were hurting me. I tried to stop them from fighting, but they went after me instead."

Adrien's attention, however, was on his princess. He took in her appearance, one of her pigtails was out of its ribbon and the other ribbon hanged loosely on her hair. She was completely drenched and her clothes were a mess. One of her cheeks was red and her arm was bleeding.

Marinette ducked her head down as tears pricked her eyes. Her hair covered her eyes a bit. She couldn't face him now, not when she looked so vulnerable and pathetic. The bluenette peeked through her hair, to see why the model was being silent.

Adrien's brows bumped together in a scowl. His eyes were a bit glassy and his shoulders slumped. He was visibly upset.

The designer started panicking internally. ' _Wait, does he think I bullied Chloe and Lila?'_

"Mari, how could you…"

The designer flinched and shrank back. 'I knew it…' Not daring to look at him in the eye. At this, Chloe smirked while Lila sneered.

"How could you just run away like that? You can't just run away without even letting me have a say on this matter." Adrien gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He jerked a way from Lila, causing the brunette to gape at his actions, and made his way to his princess.

Marinette stared at the blond like he was a mad man. She backed away as the model got closer.

"Don't you know how much worried I am? You blocked me on your phone and I don't know if you hated me or something." Adrien ranted and used overly dramatic gestures, showing how frustrated he is.

 _'Him, worried? That makes no sense. I mean, isn't he angry because he thought I bullied Chloe and Lila? And me, hate him? Ridiculous, he's the one who hates me, right?'_ Marinette's mind stopped working as the blond continued to vent out.

"And, and Nino called me and said you're in trouble. Alya sounded like she's ready to murder me. I thought you tried to suicide or something." Adrien's voice grew more frantic as his rant continued. He stopped when he realize he was already yelling and Mari was frozen on her spot.

Adrien took a breath to steel his self against the tears welling up in her eyes. He forked his fingers through his hair and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I-I… you um,"

Marinette gazed at the blond. There's too much to process and she wasn't ready to deal with this. She wanted to run. _Yep, great idea, excellent, and absolutely perfect,_

The bluenette turned on her heel and attempted to run. Adrien widened his eyes when he saw this. On instinct, he grabbed her by the waist, before she could manage to get away, and pulled her back. He didn't care if he looked desperate, because he probably was.

Marinette let out a frightened squeal and struggled against him. The blond backed away and sighed in relief when Mari didn't try to run, although she scooted away from him. He bit his lip, ignoring the hurt when she backed away.

Everybody watched the two all the while whispering and gossiping. Chloe and Lila had sour expressions on their face, especially, the brunette, who looked ready to kill a certain bluenette.

Chloe decided to intervene, crossing her arms. "Adrikins, why on earth are you wasting your time on her?"

"That's none of your business, Chloe." Adrien snapped and glared as his fist clenched. He didn't mean to snap at his childhood friend, but he was already stressed as it is. He turned to Lila, his glare had the same intensity he gave Chloe. "You too, you don't have a say in this."

"What's going on here?" A voice, which belongs to a teacher, got their attention. The teacher was making her way through the crowd. Adrien clicked his tongue. He grabbed his princess' hand and dashed away, before their teacher managed to catch them.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette ran till they're out of everybody's sight. They ended up at the locker room. Now that they're alone, they could talk properly. He hoped.

Adrien leaned against one of the lockers as he closed his eyes. Massaged his temples and grunted. He'd been running a lot today.

A voice squeaked beside him. He turned to see his princess blushing. The blond gave her a soft smile. It's only been hours, but he felt that he's been away from her since forever.

"Um, A-Adrien," Marinette squeaked, gazing at him then at her hand. He still haven't let go of it since they escaped from their teacher.

"S-sorry," Heat crept up on his face and reluctantly let go of her hand, even if it's a bit sticky. _Wait, why is she soaked in the first place?_

"N-no, it's fine. I don't mind holding your hand forever− I mean, um yeah, I don't mind." The bluenette babbled, blushing even more.

He pretended not to hear her slip up, although he's quite happy at the fact that she wanted to hold his hand forever, even if she didn't say that on purpose. But, back to the point, they should talk, seriously.

"W-we should talk about uh… you know…" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and darted his eyes away from her.

Marinette bit her lip and fidgeted on her place. Not trusting her voice to make a coherent sentence, she nodded her head. They would have to talk about this sooner or later. She gave up running from him. Considering the scene they made a while ago. There's no way he's letting her go until they talk.

The two stared at each other for the longest time. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

Adrien coughed in attempts to break the tension in the room. "S-so, I guess um I'll talk first." When his princess nodded, he continued. "I'm sorry,"

"For what? Ranting earlier?" The half Chinese raised a brow and ducked her head. "You have a reason to be angry. I don't blame you."

"I'm sorry for ranting and when I didn't talk to you in the first place." The model put his hands behind his head and looked up. "I was surprised when I saw a little girl in your arms."

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm not that much." The bluenette murmured. "You don't have to take responsibility, if you don't want to." The blond almost didn't hear when she said it.

"Mari, look at me." Adrien turned to face his princess and placed his hands on her shoulders. The said girl glanced up at him and was surprised to see him looking hurt.

"This," He started slowly, focusing his eyes on her. "This concerns me just as much as this concerns you. And don't assume that I don't want this. I'm glad I ended up with my best friend. If it was someone else, I wouldn't know what to do."

Marinette felt her face heating up. Her heart picked up its pace. The intensity of his stare didn't help her calm down.

A genuine smile graced his features. "Since we're going to have a future together, I want things between us to work out…"

His smile was replaced by a nervous one as he started to fidget in his place, heat creeping up on his cheeks. "That's why… um do you want to give this relationship a try? Y-you and me,"

Marinette gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. She was pretty sure she's beat red from head to toe.

"Well, I-If you don't want to, you don't have to." Adrien whispered, taking her silence the wrong way. He removed his hands off her shoulders and looked away, ignoring the sudden lump in his throat.

"You, You're asking me out?!"

The blond snapped his head back at the bluenette, his mouth slightly parted. He blinked at her then nodded his head. "Obviously,"

"Wait, why are you asking me out? I expect you to get angry and the like, but I didn't expect you to ask me out. You hated me." The bluenette pulled her hair, in attempts to calm down.

Adrien choked on nothing in particular. "You− I, what now?" He stared with wide eyes and creased his brows. "I don't hate you. Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"Y-you weren't in school earlier." The designer stated as if that's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, come on." The model groaned and ruffled his hair. He gestured to his clothes. "I have a photo shoot. See?"

"Besides, weren't you the one who hated me? You even blocked me on your phone." He continued, tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "Wait, how, exactly, do you know my spare phone's number."

Marinette ignored his last comment. She gave him a dismissive wave of her hand. "Me? Hate you? Ridiculous."

"Really? Because I heard you say you didn't want this when you were fighting with Lila and Chloe." The blond raised a brow and tapped his chin.

"That was because I thought you wanted nothing to do with me anymore." The bluenette huffed and crossed her arms, maintaining her gaze at the model.

Adrien blinked at her. He scratched his cheek with his index. The situation they were in was actually funny. He wanted to laugh, but they're not done talking.

"So, do you want to give this a try?" He asked again, the nervousness he felt earlier disappeared, since he knew his princess doesn't hate him. He gestured to himself then at the bluenette, smiling once again. "You and me,"

"W-why do you want to date me?" The designer stared at him, incredulously.

The model pouted. "What's wrong with wanting to date you?"

"I-I mean, you probably had a girl you like. You don't have to this just because you felt the need to." Marinette quavered. She shrank back and lowered her head.

"I'm not doing this out of responsibility. I'm doing this because I wanted to." The blond stood firm and fixed his gaze on the petite girl in front of him.

"We found out that we're going to have a future together. So I wanted things between us to be right." He added, and then smiled bitterly. "I don't know about you Mari, but I don't want a broken family."

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but bit her lip. Family was a touchy subject to the blond. Her eyes shifted away from him. "But, don't you think this is a bit too fast?"

"I guess it is." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. He lowered his head and turned away. "I won't force you, if you don't want to."

The bluenette opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the blond.

"We can stay being friends, and pretend that is all we have to be, but that doesn't negate the fact that you're the mother of my child."

Marinette knew he was right though. If they're going to have a future together, she might as well make things right. She stared at him for a while, and then covered her face with her hands. Heat crept up on her face.

"I… I want to give this relationship a try…"

It took a few seconds for him to process what his princess said. He stared at her while his mouth hanged open.

Joy filled him and spilled upwards, causing him to let out a chuckle. He was sure he's grinning like an idiot.

Adrien hugged the bluenette on an impulse, causing Marinette to squeak. It wasn't the first time they embraced. Whenever they did, it was always warm and soothing, and now, even more so. A small giggle escaped from Marinette's lips, causing his grin to get wider.

"Why are you hugging me? I'm drenched and I feel icky because of it. Also I smell like a wet dog. Plus, you're ruining your clothes." Marinette giggled, still not letting go of their embrace.

Adrien chuckled. Feeling the warmth of her body against his, he nestled his face on his princess' neck. "Why are you the one complaining?"

What she said sank into him after a few seconds. He pulled out far enough to look at her, but not letting go. He knew he forgot something.

"What?" She tilted her head on the side, wondering if she said something wrong.

"Y-you, you're wet?" Adrien took in her appearance again. She furrowed her brows and nodded her head, still not getting his strange behavior. He reached out to her cheek where Lila slapped her. "Y-your cheek is red."

The designer fidgeted and looked away. She doesn't like where this is going.

"A-and your arm is bleeding." The model continued as he examined her arm. His brows knitted in a frown and the mirth in his eyes from earlier was replaced by fury.

When Marinette saw this, her mind was screaming internally. _Abort! Abort! Marinette retreat now!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **The update was fast. Surprised?**

 **I don't like the previous chapter so much, that's why.**

 **I was like 'Screw this drama, I want fluff!'**

 **Too bad Adrien didn't vent out at Chloe and Lila... at least not now... maybe?**

 **OTHER NOTES:**

 **I know some of you think they are going too fast, but in my opinion I think it's just right.**

 **I mean they're best friend for like a year or so. And they found out they ended up with each other. So I think it's best if they start a relationship. You know... getting to know what it feels like dating each other... so... yeah...**

 **Sorry...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Not cool, dude. Not cool."

"Like I said, I'm sorry." Alya huffed and rolled her eyes. She casted a glance at her boyfriend, who was busy with his phone, and pouted. "And I'm not a dude."

Ever since Alya prank called Adrien, Nino's been on his 'Dad' mode. The DJ kept trying to call his best bud, but to no avail. He aggressively ruffled his hair and tried calling the model for the umpteenth time.

"Ugh, he's not answering." Nino massaged his temples and took his glasses of to pinch the bride of his nose.

"Like I said, he's not going to answer you. So stop it would you." Alya sighed and tapped her fingers on the desk.

The DJ placed his glasses back and turned to his girlfriend. "Did you think Adrien fainted?"

"Now, I'd like to see that." The reddish-brown haired girl chuckled. Her boyfriend gave her an 'I'm not amused' look.

The blogger shrugged, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "It's not like he's dead or something, hopefully."

"This isn't funny, Al." The DJ deadpanned.

"Chill down a bit, sheesh. Are you two dating or something?" Alya nudge him and wiggled her brows.

Nino's eye twitched and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He scrunched up his nose and gave her a stink eye. "Alya, we've been dating for like a year now."

The blogger's cheeks puffed up with air and let out a guffaw. She put her arms at her stomach, in attempts to stop herself from laughing, but was failing miserably.

The DJ rolled his eyes and huffed, placing his cap on his head. Alya's laughter died down as she wiped a tear in her eyes. The two toddlers, Alfredo and Emma, stared at the couple, curiously.

Emma blinked and tilted her head on the side, looking for an explanation from her friend. Alfredo shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Pewrents,"

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes. Ms. Celine head towards the door, but not before she announced that parenting classes will officially start, tomorrow.

"I think we should go now, bubbles." Alya smirked at her boyfriend and stood up from her seat, picking up her best friend's daughter. "We need to save Mari from her suffering. AKA Chloe Bourgeoise,"

Nino ignored the nickname and stood up as well, picking up his son. The two of them were about to head out of the room, when their classmates started arguing again. They turned their attention to the on-going squabble.

Nino grimaced at his two classmates and muttered. "Oh great they're at it again."

"What do you mean you're not taking care of him?" Alix snapped and slammed her fist on the table.

"I'm the king of competitions, that's why I dared the soccer team captain to race with me after class." Kim smirked at the pink haired girl. His hands were on his hips and his chin was pointed up.

"You and your stupid dares," The pink haired girl groaned and put a hand on her forehead. She glared at the athlete, pointing her finger at her son. "I can't bring him home, I have errands to do."

"Well, I can't just cancel the race. I don't want to be called a chicken for quitting my own dare." The athlete crossed his arms and bent down to be at Alix's eye level.

Alya decided to intervene before things could get messy. She motioned one of her hand to calm them down. "Guys, it's just babysitting. No need to make a fuss."

"She's right, so why don't you just take your son with you?" Alix narrowed her eyes and placed one hand on her hip.

"You're the girl here. You should be the one taking care of him, not me." Kim crossed his arms and jutted his chin.

The blogger groaned, resisting the urge to hit her head on the wall. 'Where's Marinette when you need her?'

Nino, on the other hand, tried stopping Max and Sabrina from fighting as well. The DJ sighed, massaging his forehead. "Please tell me you're not going to fight too."

He was ignored by the two bespectacled classmates of his.

Max adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes at the orange head. "I agree with Kim. Since you're the mother, you should try taking care of your daughter."

"I can't. I have to tend Chloe." Sabrina furrowed her brow as she packed her things. "Poor Chloe was forced to clean the hallways. She doesn't deserve that."

Everyone gaped at her in disbelief. How she could stay as Chloe's best friend? They do not know.

Alya shook her head and sighed. "Look guys, how about you play rock-paper-scissors to decide who'll take care of their kids. The loser will babysit."

"Fine by me," Alix crossed her arms while maintaining her glare at the athlete.

"You're on." Kim smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Get ready to take the kid with you, because I won't lose."

Sabrina, however, was already out of the room before they could even begin. Max smacked his forehead and groaned.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Alix threw a flat hand (paper) while Kim threw a simple fist (rock). The pink haired girl pumped her fist in the air. "Ha! Take that meathead. I won."

Kim stared owl-eyed and mouth agape. His brow twitched. The athlete ran at the door in attempts to escape his babysitting duties. Alix saw that coming, so she kicked his butt, causing Kim to fall over, and his face flat against the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" The pink haired girl glared at him, and Kim rolled his eyes at the petite girl.

"I have a race. Can't you let me off the hook for now?"

"No,"

Alya shook her head at her classmates' antics and massaged her temples. She watched Ivan and Mylene approaching. "You guys are not going to fight, right?"

Mylene chuckled, nodding her head. "No need to worry about us, Alya." She smiled at Ivan, who nodded in agreement, carrying his son. "Ivan volunteered on taking care of our little kid."

Nino went to them and raised a brow. "Wow dude, didn't expect that." He turned to his girlfriend, smirking. "How about, you take care of little Al? Al,"

"Stop it Nino. The nicknames are confusing." The blogger rolled her eyes. And then she turned to Mylene and Ivan. "Well, I'm happy that you're not like the bickering couple over there." She said, pointing her finger at the athletes.

"We're not a couple." Kim and Alix chorused, glaring at the ladybug-obsessed blogger then back at each other.

"They should be happy. They have someone to argue with." Rose chimed in and approached them, her son in her arms. Juleka followed behind her best friend.

The periwinkle-eyed blonde gave them a genuine smile. "I'm not complaining though. Marinette and Juleka have helped me a lot. I'm good now."

Alya sighed in relief for her petite classmate. It must've been hard for Rose. The blogger was internally grateful that she has Nino by her side.

"Speaking of Mari, we should go get her now." Nino suggested, putting his headphones on his ears.

The reddish-brown haired girl smirked and put a hand on her hip. "Yep, I want Mari to thank me for saving her from her misery."

The DJ shook his head at his girlfriend and went towards the door. His girlfriend followed behind him. As they walked outside, they noticed a lot of students gossiping.

"Um, is it just me or everyone's being weird?" Nino adjusted his cap, looking at the students as they passed by. "Did something happen?"

Alya knitted her brows in a frown and narrowed her eyes, tapping her chin with her index. _'What could possibly happen?'_ She listened to the gossips as they walked pass them. The blogger was able to pick up words like 'Adrien' and 'fight'. Her eyes widened as realization hit her.

"Nino!"

The DJ jumped in surprised when his girlfriend called him. He looked at the said girl, raising a brow at her. "What?"

"It's Mari and Chloe. They must've started another argument about Adrien." Alya said, her eyes showing worry. "We need to find them, now."

"Well, I think we found them." Nino pointed at the crowd at the distance.

The blogger turned her head at the crowd and blinked. "That was fast." She went to the crowd, with her boyfriend in tow.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Alya said, making her way through the crowd. When she got through she scanned around, looking for her best friend, but she's nowhere in sight. Instead, she saw Chloe and Lila being questioned by Ms. Celine, while Sabrina draped a towel over Chloe's shoulders.

The ponytailed blonde was uncharacteristically quiet. Her eyes narrowed to crinkled slits and she gritted her teeth.

Lila, on the other hand, looked as if she was crying, explaining to the teacher about what happened.

"Whoa, what happened?" Nino asked as he got through the crowd. He looked around in search of the bluenette. "Where's Mari?"

Alya went to her teacher and repeated her boyfriend's question. "Ms. Celine, where's Marinette?"

Ms. Celine turned to her to the blogger and explained. "Adrien ran off, dragging Marinette along with him." She pinched the bride of her nose.

"Adrien?!" Nino and Alya chorused, staring at their teacher with wide eyes.

"Adrien's here? And he kidnapped Mari?" The blogger blinked and her mouth agape.

"No, she said Adrien ran away with Mari, not kidnapped her." The DJ deadpanned.

"They eloped?"

Nino choked on nothing in particular, his eye twitching. "Al, no,"

"Just kidding," A smug look was plastered on the blogger's face. Her boyfriend gave her an indifferent face. Alya turned her attention back to their teacher. Her brows furrowed. "Ms. Celine, what happened here?"

Ms. Celine shook her head and massaged her temples. "I'm not sure. The two of them gave a different story than each other." She said, gesturing at Chloe and Lila. "All I know is that they fought about Adrien. Marinette included."

* * *

At the locker room, where a certain blond and a bluenette were, the half Chinese was internally screaming as sweat rolled down on her forehead.

Adrien examined his princess' arm. It's not only bleeding, she has faint bruised marks across her arms too. The mirth in his eyes vanished without a trace, replaced by fury. His eyes narrowed to crinkled slits and his lips set in a grim line.

"Who is it?"

Marinette flinched at the tone of his voice. His voice was dangerously low like subdued thunder. She bit her lip and darted her eyes away from him.

"Mari," The green-eyed blond placed his hand at her jaw, prompting her to look at him. His eyes darkened and bore into her. "Tell me."

The dark-haired girl held a breath as she took in the blond's foreign demeanor. Her heartbeat thumped loudly, but for a different reason than earlier.

"Was it Chloe or was it Lila?"

Adrien frowned when his princess didn't answer and turned her head away from him. Knowing that designer won't say a word, he let go of her and head towards the door.

'What?' Marinette blinked the moment he let go. Her face scrunched up as she realized what the blond was trying to do. The half Chinese grabbed his arm, preventing him from going any farther. "Wait. Wait. Wait!"

"W-where are you going?" The bluenette quavered. Her voice was laced with desperation.

The model turned to glance at his princess. His face was blank, but the designer could see rage that he was trying to quell up.

"Considering, you won't fess up. I decided to just ask Chloe and Lila." The blond turned away and head towards the door.

The bluenette, though, has no plans on letting him go. She yanked him away from the door, but he was hardly budging.

The green-eyed blond made his way to the door, but was barely making any progress. He inwardly grimaced. ' _Tsk. She's a lot stronger than she looks.'_

"You- You're not going anywhere." Marinette's voice grew frantic as the blond dragged himself towards the door, pulling her along.

"Why are you stopping me?" Adrien casted a glance at her, his eye twitched and his brows bumped together in a scowl.

"I'm trying to stop my friend from committing murder. That's why." The bluenette pulled harder, but to no avail, as her feet skidded on the floor. With her being wet was an advantage to the blond.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" The model crinkled his nose and looked at his princess as if she was crazy. "It's boyfriend now, in case you forgot."

"I wha− you," The designer flushed beat red and shifted her eyes away from him. And then she narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "You− At least deny the murder part!"

Her complaint was duly ignored as the blond continued to make his way to through the door with his princess in tow. The bluenette resisted hard as they drew closer to the door. She squeezed her eyes shut as she whined. "No, stop."

"You stop," Adrien gritted his teeth. He still needed a few more inches to reach the door knob.

Marinette saw that she wasn't succeeding. She moved in between the blond and the door, hugging him in the process. The model froze and blinked down at his princess. His hand hovered on the door knob.

The green-eyed blond's face heated up. Sure, they hugged, but not like this. He was completely aware of how she was pressed against him, her eyes shut and her cheek flat on his chest. But he wasn't going to fall for her charms, not this time. He still has things to do.

"Let go."

"No," The bluenette protested, pushing the model away from the door. Albeit not making progress.

Adrien opened the door and tried pushing his way outside. Keyword: tried. The stubbornness of his princess was uncanny to his lady. The blond shook his head to rid of his thought. It's not _his_ lady now, he has a princess. He shouldn't be thinking of ladybug.

On the other hand, Marinette groaned at the blond who was being reckless, unreasonable even. Well, unreasonable for her. It's just a stupid scratch. She's ladybug, she's been through worst.

"Adrien, stop, this is ridiculous. And, and stupid." The bluenette wished she could have her squirt bottle right this moment. Why? She didn't know.

The model let out an exasperated sigh. An idea came to his mind. He put his arms around his princess' waist and lifted her up, causing a squeak from the petite girl. Her feet dangling in mid-air as the blond proceeded to walk outside. He should've thought of this earlier.

"No, no, no, stop. Ugh," The designer groaned, struggling in his arms and unintentionally kicking his shin. She tried pushing him away, but to no avail. "Bad, bad, bad idea, bad kitty,"

Adrien halted in his tracks. His wrath for Lila and Chloe was momentarily forgotten. He stared at her with his mouth open.

"K-kitty?"

Marinette blinked. Realization on what she blurted out hit her. She just called him kitty. _'I can't believe I thought he was Chat even for a moment!'_

"I ugh, I mean Adrien. Bad Adrien," The designer corrected all the while stammering. Heat crept up on her cheeks.

The model released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He didn't know why he was suddenly disappointed.

The green-eyed blond was about to continue walking when his princess sneezed. She scrunched up her nose, sniffling. He didn't think anyone could be cute when they sneeze, but apparently his princess can.

Then realization dawn on him. His princess has been drenched for far too long. He could feel her shivering in his arms. Her arm was bleeding, she needed medical attention. Adrien's blood ran cold as he inhaled a sharp breath.

"Mari, are you okay? Are you cold? Your arm is bleeding. Do you want me to get you to the hospital?" The model rambled as he set her down, his hands hovering on her side, not knowing what to do.

Marinette stared at him blankly, her mouth was slightly parted. She didn't know whether to laugh or worry about the blond. First, he was upset. Next, he was happy. Then, he was furious. And now, he's acting as if she's going to die any minute.

"Mari? Are you still breathing? Please tell me you're still breathing."

The model's comment was ignored, because the bluenette was busy processing her thoughts. His mood swings were worse than hers when she has her period.

Marinette furrowed her brows and blurted out. "Do you have a period or something?" When she realized what she said, she shoved her hands over her mouth, blushing for the umpteenth time.

"What? No!" Adrien choked out, blushing uncontrollably. He stared at her incredulously, his mouth agape. "Why on earth would you ask me that?"

"Well…." The designer looked away, scratching her cheek with a finger, her cheeks were red. She inwardly grimaced on how she always gets herself embarrassed.

The model sighed and forked his fingers through his hair. He looked away from her, still blushing. "Y-you need to clean up, before you get sick."

The bluenette didn't mind the change of topic. She looked at her clothes, it was a mess. Maman will be worried, if she found out what happened. She could wash up at the school's shower, but she didn't bring any spare clothes.

As if sensing her thoughts, the blond grabbed her hand and went back to the locker room. "Y-you can borrow my clothes, if you don't have spares."

"But−"

"Its fine, Mari," Adrien gave her a soft smile as he opened his locker, showing her the contents. "I have plenty of spares."

Marinette stared at him for a moment and pointed her index at him. "Well, you need to get change too. You're clothes are a mess. Isn't that for your photo shoot?"

"Yeah, father won't be happy, if he sees this." The model rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

The bluenette pouted at him and crossed her arms. "A beautiful piece of clothing, ruined."

"Wow, here I come to rescue you and now you're complaining." The blond rolled his eyes and the corner of his lips twitched upwards. He put a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "You wound your knight's fragile heart, Mari."

"I don't remember you being a knight." Marinette raised a brow, a blush dusted her cheeks. She can't help, but think how similar he is to Chat. The bluenette shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about her feline partner.

"Do you prefer me as your prince instead?" Adrien leaned forward, wiggling his brows. He chuckled when she turned redder than she already was. The model gave her his spare clothes. "Well, I hope your fine with these."

* * *

Adrien changed his clothes while his princess was at the school's shower. He's wearing a black hoodie and gray sweatpants.

The green-eyed blond narrowed his eyes to crinkled slits and his mouth set in a firm line. He hasn't forgotten about _that_ , yet. Now that Marinette's not here to stop him, he could go deal with Chloe and Lila. He's not letting them off the hook for what they have done to his princess.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Hi? Sorry the update took long. I've been stressed out lately so excuse me if the chapter's not good enough.**

 **I'm really grateful for the favorites, follows and especially the reviews.**

 **It's been a great motivation to keep writing. Considering I'm the type of person who leaves things half done... Sorry...**

 **OTHER NOTES:**

 **Are you guys disappointed because Adrien didn't vent out to Chloe and Lila?**

 **Sorry, next chapter... maybe?**

 **In my defense, I'm not actually in the mood to write about that. I'm having a hard time writing about Adrien being angry. So sorry?**

 **I agree that he's seems to be the silent/cold angry type though. I think it's better than him blatantly swearing at the two of them. I'm not a fan of swearing, you see.**

 **... About the shower thing though... I'm not making them touch Emma when they're dirty. I'm weird, right? haha... I'm so tired... bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien walked through the corridor, his hands on his pockets. Students were gossiping all over the place. Despite his footsteps being silent, his presence was eye-catching, but for a different reason than usual. Everyone hushed up as the blond passed through. He ignored the stares that he was given.

The model's usual serene and kindhearted disposition was replaced by indifference. His electric green eyes were rigid and cold. Lips set in a firm line.

The blond noticed a congested hallway and approached it. As he drew near, the students made way for him to get through. Silence filled the air. He stopped and stood at the center of the crowd. His piercing green eyes swept the crowd and fixed on the two people he was searching for.

His gimlet eyes unnerved the people around him. Lila and Chloe stood stunned and speechless by his unrelenting stare.

Ms. Celine blinked in surprise at her student's sudden appearance. Alya did the same. The DJ, however, was unfazed by the blond's dramatic entrance.

"Hey, dude. You're finally here." Nino made a lopsided grin as he approached his best bud. He tilted his head. "Where's Mari?"

The blogger walked towards the both of them, minding not to wake up Emma, who was having a catnap. She put a hand on her hip, her eyes glinting in amusement. "He's right, Agreste. Where did you hide Mari?"

Adrien gave them an 'I'm not in the mood' look.

"Okay, chill." Alya stepped back a little, putting her arm up to create a wall between them.

Nino raised a brow and adjusted his hat to look at his best friend properly. "Bro, did something happen?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt the three of you, but we still have pressing issues on hand, which concerns Marinette." Ms. Celine interjected, massaging her temples. "So please tell her she needs to go to the principal's office."

The teacher turned to face the ponytailed blonde and the brunette. "You two, follow me." She was about to head to the principal's office when a certain model spoke up.

"Marinette won't be able to come at the moment, I'll go instead." Adrien's voice was disquietingly toneless.

Miss Celine wasn't expecting that tone of voice from her usually friendly student. The teacher snapped out of her stupor, replying with a hopefully authoritative voice. "I'm afraid that won't do. No need to involve yourself in this, Adrien."

"I'm pretty sure I'm already involved here, Ms. Celine." The green-eyed blond fixed his gaze at the teacher. He gestured at Chloe and Lila. "Since I'm the reason for their dispute,"

The teacher braced up herself from the unrelenting stare her student was giving her. "Still, that's not enough reason for you to be on Marinette's stead."

Adrien clenched his hands inside his pocket. He could feel his patience wavering. His bottled up anger was leaking in his voice, albeit slightly.

"Marinette got hurt."

"Mari got what?" Alya stared at him, her mouth agape. She was about to interrogate the model, but stopped when her boyfriend grabbed her arm.

Nino shook his head at his girlfriend. He knew that his best friend would snap at Alya, if she questioned the blond now.

"Normally, I wouldn't intervene, but Mari getting injured is a different story." Adrien continued. His voice was low and almost… threatening. He narrowed his eyes at Lila and Chloe, sending chills on the two's spine.

Ms. Celine stood there for a while, her mouth was slightly apart. She sighed, knowing that her student wouldn't say 'no' for an answer. At least, she knew why the blond was acting differently. "Very well, you may come as well."

The teacher headed to the principal's office, Lila and Chloe in tow. The green-eyed blond was about to follow as well, when a certain blogger spoke.

"But what about," Alya she cocked her head at the sleeping blonde in her arms. The little girl stirred from her sleep. She peeked through her messy blonde locks, shifting from her position.

Emma rubbed her eyes and recognized the blond at a distance. She whispered. "…Daddy?"

Adrien gave her daughter a soft smile, his eyes warmed up for a second. He glanced at his two best friends. "Can you guys look after her, for me and Mari?"

It wasn't a question or a request. It was an order under the guise of a request. Nino wanted to snort at how polite his best friend was. Even after all these years. He grinned at his best bud. "Do you even need to ask?"

At that, the model gave his best friend a small smile and head towards the principal's office. His expression turned apathetic. They watched him until he was out of sight. The crowd of students dispersed as if nothing happened, continuing their lives as it is.

"Where Daddy go?" Emma frowned and tugged her Aunt's shirt.

"Your Daddy is going to give your Mommy justice." The blogger replied and suddenly remembered the missing bluenette.

"Wait, he didn't tell where Mari was." Alya shook her boyfriend's shoulder, minding her son that's in his arms.

"I heard you, you know. No need to shake me." Nino rolled his eyes as he stopped his girlfriend from shaking him. He shook his head, and turned on his heels, walking away.

The blogger blinked and ran after her boyfriend. Her eyes knitted in a frown. "Where are you going? What about Mari?"

The DJ shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to look at his obviously annoyed girlfriend. "I'm sure Mari's fine. Adrien tends to overreact, remember?"

Alya scrunched up her nose. Her eye twitched. "Adrien said she got hurt. He's never been this mad before."

"Nope, I'm sure he's overreacting. It's probably just a scratch or something." Nino yawned as he exited from the corridor, now on the inner grounds.

"You don't know that." The reddish-brown haired girl narrowed her eyes at him, pouting. "Last time Mari got hurt, he wasn't _this_ angry."

"I _do_ know." Nino sighed, glancing at his girlfriend from the corner of his eye. "And this time is different. The Adrien that I know, is probably mad because someone intentionally hurt her, and…" He trailed off, knowing that her girlfriend doesn't like being hung up in suspense.

"And?" The blogger asked, beckoning him to continue. A bit annoyed at him for delaying. She raised a brow when her boyfriend's expression turned serious, which was rare.

"And," The DJ continued, when they reached outside of school. "The reason she got hurt was because of _him_."

The reddish-brown haired girl blinked at him. She wasn't going to deny what he said; it's true to begin with. The blogger shook her head, knowing that the blond friend of theirs was blaming himself. She just hoped that her best friend was fine like Nino said.

The two of them walked down the stairs. The DJ sat at the last step, as he takes something from his pocket. "Let's wait for them here."

Alya snorted when she saw her boyfriend took out a bubble blower. "Really, Bubble blower?"

"You don't understand the awesomeness of bubble blowers, Al." Nino shook his head in mock disappointment. The corner of his lips twitched upwards, when he saw the two kids stared in awe at the magical thing in his hand. "See? I'm not the only one who thinks so. Al and Em likes it too."

"Whatever, bubbles."

* * *

At the principal's office, Mr. Damocles sat on his chair while Ms. Celine crossed her arms and stood beside him.

"Now, why don't you start talking?" Ms. Celine suggested. Her eyes were narrowed to slits. "Chloe, you go first."

The ponytailed blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well, that Maritrash−"

"It's Marinette." Adrien corrected, glaring at her with unnerving thoroughness. Chloe flinched and looked away from the model. She inspected her nails, feigning composure. "S-she lied about her kid's father. Pretty desperate, if you asked me."

"And what exactly did she say?" The green-eyed blond asked. His voice was dangerously low, almost in a whisper, but was still heard by everyone in the room.

Chloe bumped her brows together in a scowl. She can't comprehend why her Adrikins was acting like this. "Her daughter claimed that you're the father." She sneered, hoping for the model to get back to his senses.

Adrien narrowed his eyes to slits and studied her with piercing scrutiny. "So in other words, she didn't say anything."

The ponytailed blonde crossed her arms, in attempts to make a wall between them. "D-does it matter? The little brat made it looked like that you−"

"That little brat, you speak of, is _my_ daughter." The model declared, making everyone gawk at him. He wrenched his gaze at both Chloe and Lila. "Do you have a problem about it?"

"Wha−This is preposterous. Why on earth do you have a kid with _her_? You and I are the ones supposed to be together." Chloe shrilled. Her fists were shaking in anger. She was crimson with fury. "This, this is a lie. Right, Maritrash, she must be black mailing you. That's the only explanation for this."

"No one's black mailing me and stop being delusional, Chloe." Adrien jutted his chin, glaring down at the mayor's daughter. There was an undertone of warning in his voice. "It's unsightly."

"Are you going to leave me for a lowlife like her? That can't be, right? You, you adore me." The ponytailed blonde was engulfed by panic. Her voice rising the longer she speaks.

"Like I said, stop being delusional, there's nothing between us to begin with." The green-eyed blond's gaze was cold. His eyes showed no mercy.

At this, Chloe break down, trembling. She stood rooted to the ground. Tears flowed out from her eyes. Her heart ached.

"I'm disappointed in you, Chloe."

That was it. She can't stand it anymore. The ponytailed blonde stormed out of the room, wailing. Ms. Celine called out to her student, but she was long gone. She turned to the model, one of her brows slanted in strong disapproval.

"Adrien Agreste, you don't−" The teacher flinched when the green-eyed blond glared at her while the principal cowered behind his desk.

"Ms. Celine, Chloe insults almost everyone and you don't do anything about. When Marinette was being bullied by her, did you do anything about it? No, you didn't." Adrien's eyes were as hard as nails. He sneered. "And now, you defend Chloe? Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical of you?"

Ms. Celine was stood stunned and speechless by his sudden rebuke. She steeled herself not to back away, but the model was as intimidating as his father.

Lila, who was silent all this time, dreaded her upcoming doom. Whatever Marinette told Adrien to make him this angry was not good news. She has to rebut them. Terror seized her when the green-eyed blond shifted his angry glare at her.

"Now, why don't you start talking?" The model started, continuing the topic from earlier. "Let's hear your lies."

"L-lies? What are you talking about? I don't…" The brunette trailed off, words seemingly died on her tongue. It was getting harder to lie, now that someone was actually aware of it. Nonetheless, she fortified herself.

Lila step backed in mock hurt. Tears formed in her eyes, feigning a sob. "A-Adrien, how could you? I… I just tried stopping Marinette and Chloe from fighting."

Adrien was indifferent, not buying at thing she said. He still needed to confirm his suspicion on who slapped his princess and caused her arm to bleed. "Marinette got hurt, because of−" He didn't get to finish his sentence when he was cut off by the Italian girl.

"It was an accident. I… scratched her arm, but I didn't mean it." The brunette interjected, in attempts to quell the blond's anger.

The model made a subtle smirk. For a skilled liar like her, she sure was easy to lure out. He fixed his gaze on her, expecting an incoming excuse. "And the slap was an accident too?"

Lila held back a smirk, thinking that the model was starting to believe her. She wiped away her crocodile tears. "Yes, it was an accident. Whatever Marinette told you, it's not true−"

"So it's was you."

"What?" The brunette raised a brow. She narrowed her eyes, trying to understand what he meant.

"Just so you know, Mari didn't say a word on what happened." Adrien furrowed his brows and set his lips in a grim line. If his penetrating electric green eyes were cold before, now, it's even more so. "What in the world are you trying to accomplish when you hurt her?"

"Why would you even hurt her when she didn't do anything?" The model continued. His voice was deep, animosity leaked in from his tone. "Are you that jealous? You would even go out of your way just to hurt her."

"I um," The Italian girl bit her lip. She was worried about rebutting that she didn't notice she was being defensive. The brunette inwardly grimaced, thinking a way to salvage Adrien's opinion of her.

"Did you actually think I would like you? When you hurt my best friend? Now that's stupid."

"I-it was an accident, Adrien. P-please believe me." Lila implored, continuing her façade earlier.

"This is getting old, Lila. You lie as often as you breathe. Why on earth would you expect me to believe you? Go lie to some else." Adrien gritted his teeth. His eyes pierced through her with freezing contempt. "No matter what you say, it won't make me like Mari _less_. And it won't make me like you."

Lila stood motionless with horror. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her body. She officially doesn't have any chance with the model anymore. The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. The green eyed blond, however, wasn't finished talking.

"My family is already screwed up as it is. And I don't appreciate you and Chloe ruining my new one." The model growled. He took a step forward, causing the Italian girl to back away in fear. His voice was rising as he continued his speech. "If you have any problems with it, say straight to my face. Just leave Marinette out of this."

Overcome with fright, Lila lost her balance and fell down on her knees. The brunette frantically nodded her head, not trusting herself to make a coherent sentence.

* * *

After the scene he made at the principal's office. The green-eyed blond walked at the corridors in silence. The remaining students followed their gaze as the model passed. They were murmuring, but he couldn't care less.

Adrien felt guilty for venting out on Chloe and Lila, also Ms. Celine. He couldn't help it. It seemed right at that time. The weight in his chest lessened when he did so. But now, he felt bad.

The blond's shoulder slumped and kept his gaze downward. What would his princess think, if she found out what happened? She would probably kill him, or worse, hate him. One thing's for sure, Mari won't be pleased.

The model's mind wondered at his princess as he drew near the locker room where Marinette was. He took a deep breath, his hand hovering on the door knob. The blond was about to open the door when it swung open. Gorgeous bluebell eyes stared at him, blinking in surprise.

"Adrien," Marinette tilted her head as she dried her hair with a towel. "Where were you?"

Adrien didn't answer her question. Instead, he took the towel from her, drying his princess' hair. He smiled down at her when the she blushed. "It takes you this long to finish a shower?"

"It wasn't that long… or is it?" The bluenette tapped her chin, and then shrugged her shoulders.

The model ruffled the towel against her hair, snickering at the mess he had done to her hair. He earned a swat in the shoulder. The designer yanked the towel out of his hands, pouting at him. "That's not nice."

Adrien blinked at her with feigned innocence. He shrugged his shoulders. A grin was forming in his face. His princess gave him an 'I'm not amused face'.

Marinette went to her locker, looking for her comb, and he followed after her. The half Chinese was about to comb her hair, but the model took her comb from her hands and used it to straighten her hair. She raised a brow at his strange behavior. Under normal circumstances, she would be jumping for joy on how she was being showered affections by Adrien. Alas, this was not normal.

"Did something happen?" The bluenette frowned when he didn't answer, instead he smiled at her. She racked her brain on why on earth he was acting like this, but she can't think of any. Inwardly grimacing, she felt as if she forgot something.

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes when the blond kept smiling and continued combing her hair. "You… you did something, didn't you?"

"I may or may not have done something." The model focused on untangling her hair, not looking at her.

"Adrien," Marinette started. Realization dawned on her when she saw the guilt in his eyes. She stared at him. "You… Did you talk with Lila and Chloe?"

"Maybe?" The green eyed blond put the comb away and started playing with her hair. He laughed nervously when he saw disapproval gleamed in his princess eyes.

"What did you do?" The designer turned to him to face him properly. She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Um, I vented out on Chloe and Lila?" Adrien said, unsure if he said the right thing that won't make her snap at him, he resisted the urge to step back. Unfortunately for him, his princess looked even more displeased.

"Why would you go that far? It's just a stupid scratch." Marinette knitted her brow in a frown. She looked down and whispered. "It's not worth it."

The model lifted her face, prompting her to look at him. He gave her a genuine smile. "You're worth it."

The designer was beat red. Her heart doubled its pace. His honest eyes made her weak at the knees. She turned her head away, hoping calm down. "D-don't do it again."

The green-eyed blond blinked at her. She was letting him off the hook? Not that he's complaining. "No promises."

He grinned when she pouted. His princess adjusted her oversized shirt. The green-eyed blond took notice of her appearance. She wore his black shirt and green gym shorts. He forgot about the fact that she was wearing his clothes.

Adrien stared at her, heat creeping up on his cheeks. He didn't know why he was giddy on seeing his princess wearing _his_ clothes. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards when Mari flapped her arms, showing him how big it was on her.

"Why is this thing so big?" Marinette pouted, continuing to flap her arms out. She scrunched up her cute button nose, causing the model to grin at her.

"Well, excuse me for having large clothes." The green eyed blond chuckled. His gaze lingered on her nose. He resisted the urge to count the freckles that was spread across her face. The model made a lopsided grin. "No, actually, you're just small."

The bluenette gave him a stink eye. She crossed her arms and stood firm. "I'm not _that_ small."

"Oh, you're not?" Adrien's eyes gleamed in amusement. He had to restrain himself from laughing when to his princess pouted even more. "Since you're so sure you're not that small, would you like to wear my sweat pants instead?"

"No, I don't want to. I'll just trip." The half Chinese deadpanned.

"So you admit that you're small?" The blond made a Cheshire grin. He chuckled when his princess' face flushed.

"Y-you're just tall. Your legs are tall− I mean long. Your legs are just long." She groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"There's nothing wrong with being small. After all, you like guys taller than you, right?" A cheeky grin graced the model's face as he pried her hands away from her face.

"I don't remember saying anything like that." The designer raised a brow, blushing when the blond was still holding both her hands.

The model ignored the sudden disappointment that came over him. He grinned at her. "Oh? You prefer smaller guys instead?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"Which is it?"

The bluenette ducked her head down, still red as a tomato. She muttered. "… Taller guys…"

Adrien almost didn't hear what she said. He grinned even wider, gesturing to his self. "Well, lucky for you. You're prince is a tall man." He leaned in to kiss her knuckle, maintaining his gaze on her.

Marinette blushed even further, feeling the warmth of his lips. She can't help, but compare him to Chat. Her heart did a somersault when his lips lingered longer than necessary. She brushed off the wave of disappointment when he let go of her hand.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **I took so long to update since I kinda took a break. ...I still feel tired though...**

 **Thank you for all the support, guys. I really appreciate it.**

 **OTHER NOTES:**

 **Angry Adrien is so... so wrong. It was weird for me to write this, really.**

 **In my defense... well same as last time... It's sooooo hard! ugh...**

 **I don't like writing angry people. I'm never doing this again... I hope... nevermind...**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like it...**

 **It was kinda rushed, considering how long i procrastinated...**


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien and Marinette strolled down the hallways in search of their best friends. The blond glanced sideways at his princess, his gaze lingered on her hands. He mulled over whether to hold her hand. Surely, she wouldn't mind, right? Since they're a couple now… Heat crept up on his cheeks at the thought. He was too occupied in dealing with Chloe and Lila that he forgot about it.

The model was about to slip his hands to hers when his princess suddenly spoke up, causing him to retract his arm.

"Ms. Celine!" The bluenette waved her hands at the teacher that passed by. Ms. Celine turned around and then flinched when her eyes landed on them. The teacher scooted away, but maintained a smile on her face that seemed to be frozen. "M-Marinette, h-how have you been?"

The designer arched a brow as they walked closer to their teacher. "I'm fine−" She was cut off by Ms. Celine. "Oh, look at the time." The teacher barely casted a glance at her watch, she waved her hand at them. "Sorry, I need to go somewhere. Bye."

Never had they seen their teacher dashed like a mad man till now. Whatever happened to the 'Don't run at the hallways' rule? The two of them watched their teacher until she was out of sight. Marinette scrunched up her nose as she tapped her chin with her index. "Is it just me or Ms. Celine is acting weird?"

Adrien shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to take a look at his princess. Sweat started rolling down his forehead as his princess stared at him with her penetrating bluebell eyes.

"You−"

"I didn't snap at her on purpose." The model interjected. He held out his hands in a defensive manner as he backed away from his princess.

"I knew it." The dark haired girl's eyes gleamed in disapproval. She crossed her arms as her gaze bore into him. "What on earth did you do to make Ms. Celine run away from us?" She didn't let him answer as she continued to speak. "Oh poor Ms. Celine… She already had enough problems with her love life and now her student scared the light outta her."

The blond tilted his head, folding his arms. What's Ms. Celine's love life got to do with anything? His princess seemed to have noticed his questioning gaze when she answered. "She got dump… again."

"Oh," Adrien winced, pitying their teacher. He shouldn't have snapped at their teacher who's probably already having a hard time as it is. "…Sorry,"

"Say that to Ms. Celine." Marinette gave him a reassuring pat on his arm. "Perhaps, you could give her some macaroons as you do so."

The blond beamed at his princess. He loved it when she comes up with ideas. Very much like Ladybug. He wondered why he ended up with someone like his crime fighting partner, more appropriately, akuma fighting partner. Well, he definitely had a type.

* * *

The two of them walked outside of school, spotting their best friends and the kids sitting at the bottom of the stairs. The DJ was blowing bubbles, causing their surroundings to be filled with it. The two toddlers were busy popping the bubbles, giggling incessantly. The reddish-brown haired girl watched them with a smile on her face.

"Adrien, look," The bluenette tugged the blond's sleeve, her hand pointed to their friends. She cooed. "They look so adorable."

The green eyed blond made a Cheshire grin, his eye twinkled in mischief. "Let's sneak up on them."

"Huh?"

The model took his princess' hand before she could protest, dragging her along with him. The two made stealthy footstep, despite moving swiftly. Unfortunately, their ladybug-obsessed friend took notice of their presence.

The blogger's eyes lit up, seeing that her best friend looked fine. She stood up and tackled her best friend to the ground, causing the bluenette to let go of the blond's hand much to her dismay. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You're okay. I was so worried about you."

"Ouch, Alya," Marinette sat up, rubbing the sore spot on her arm. Her best friend let go of her, giving her some space.

"Oops. Mari, are you okay?" Alya stood up and helped her best friend up. She scanned the dark-haired girl for any injuries. "Your arm, what happened?"

"I'm fine." The designer rolled her eyes, the corner of her lips twitched upward. "Just a scratch,"

Nino stopped making bubbles. He smiled at them, not bothering to stand up. "What took you guys so long?" He held out his fist for a fist bump, which his best friend returned.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders, still disappointed for failing to sneak up on them. "Mari took so long at the shower."

"I did not!" The dark haired girl objected, crossing her arms. The DJ tapped his chin with his finger. "If I remember correctly, Chloe and Lila are drenched."

The model's eye twitched at the mention of the two. He crossed his arms, staying silent. The blogger knitted her brows in a frown. She was glaring at nothing in particular. "What did they do to you, Mari?" She pointed at her best friend's arm. "It better not involve this."

The bluenette pinched the bridge of her nose. Not again. She doesn't want to deal with her best friend's Mom mode. Mari was about to answer her best friend when she noticed Emma who wobbling towards her. Her daughter reached out her hands. "Mowwy!"

Marinette crouched down and held her arms out. When the little blonde reached her, she scooped her up and hugged her. "Kitty," The designer stood up and nuzzled her daughter's nose, causing the little girl to giggle. "Have you been a good girl?"

Emma continued to giggle, her eyes glittering in joy. Alya momentarily forgot her wrath towards Chloe and Lila. She put her hands on her hip. "Worry not, my dear Mari. Your little Em is well behaved." The little blonde beamed when her Mommy nodded in approval.

Adrien fixed his gaze at his princess and his daughter. A sense of warmth filled his heart. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. Before, he would've laugh, if someone told him he would have a family like this. But now, he could finally have a proper family… not a broken one.

Nino made a knowing smile at his best friend. He stood up, carrying his son with one arm, and went beside his bro. His girlfriend seemed to know what he was thinking when she did the same.

"Well, don't just stand here." Alya smirked. Her eyes were gleamed in amusement when blond looked like he was daydreaming. The DJ nodded in agreement, grinning at his best buddy. "Yeah, go join them."

The two of them slapped the model on the back, causing him to stumble forward. Adrien glared at them, trying to rub his back, but was failing miserably. "Ouch, that hurts you know."

The blogger and her boyfriend shrugged their shoulders, and then snickered at him. Their kid stared at his parents and tried mimicking them.

Adrien forked his fingers through his hair. He turned to face his princess, only to realize that he was already invading her personal space. Heat crept up on his cheeks at the closeness of their faces. Their noses were almost touching. As his princess stared at him, he could feel himself drowning in her dazzling bluebell orbs.

"Daddy,"

A squeaky voice brought him back to reality, causing him to flinch. Their daughter tilted her head, looking at them curiously. The blond reluctantly pulled away to give some space. He rubbed the back of his neck, darting his eyes away from his princess. "S-sorry,"

Marinette shook her head, not trusting her voice. She was as red as the model was. An awkward silence filled the air. Alya groaned, running a hand across her face, while Nino shook his head at the two. Sometimes, they wished that these two oblivious dorks they called friends, would stop being… well, dorks… for once.

Emma giggled, oblivious to what's going on. She stretched out her arms to her daddy, begging him to hold her. "Daddy,"

"I uh," The model stared at his daughter, not knowing what to do. He turned to his princess for help. The bluenette had the audacity to giggle at him, causing him pout at her.

"Silly, just hold her." The dark haired girl giggled, her eyes sparkling in amusement. She didn't expect him to act like this. The green-eyed blond backed away when she gesture him to take her little kitty. She tilted her head on the side. Her earlier amusement was gone and was replaced by worry. He doesn't want to touch Emma?

"Adrien?"

"I don't think you understand, Mari." Adrien started, his face turning serious. He fixed his gaze on his princess like he's about to reveal his greatest secret, causing her to be anxious.

"I never touched a child in my entire life."

The three of his friends gawked at him. Alya was the first one to recover when she puffed up her cheeks with air and let out a guffaw. Nino mouthed a 'what?', still staring at him incredulously.

Marinette wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or worry about the blond. She knitted her brows in a frown. "Sure you do. You've touched Manon before, right?"

"That was different. She was like… I don't know, five?" The model explained. His face was still serious. He gestured to his daughter. "And, and she's like… two or something."

The bluenette stared at him, not knowing if he was actually being serious. She looked at her daughter then back at him. "Not that different, if you asked me."

"It's different. She's my daughter." The blond stated as if that's enough to explain anything. His three friends stared at him for one whole minute. The two kids were completely oblivious to what's going on.

The dark haired girl made an 'I still don't get it' look on her face. "All the more reason you should touch her."

"But−"

Marinette didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. "No buts." She made him hold Emma before he could refuse. The bluenette placed her hand on her hips and looked at the two as if she just finished her homework.

Adrien stiffened when his princess put their daughter in his arms. He didn't know what to do. His daughter looked so fragile like she would break easily from a single touch. He definitely doesn't want that to happen. The little girl in his arm shifted her position to look at him, causing him to grimace. ' _Please don't move too much.'_ Is he even holding her properly? What if she falls? What if−

"Daddy," The little blonde beamed at him, finally being able to touch her daddy. She reached her hand to poke his cheek, breaking into a fit of giggles.

The model, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. He was unable to move his gaze from the little blonde in his arms. His heart melted at the sight. His daughter's luminous bluebell orbs glowed in happiness. He stared in awe as the little kid in his arms patted his nose looking thoroughly amused.

This little girl, his daughter, was the very proof of his future… his future with Marinette. A proof of the future that someone cared for him, cherished him, and… loved him. At some point in the future, Marinette would love him. Love him for who he was.

Not the model everyone adored.

Not the perfect son his father thought he was.

And not the hero he claimed to be.

Just… plain Adrien… The Adrien who lost his mother and the Adrien who was longing for someone to genuinely love him.

He hoped he wouldn't have to wait long. The blond snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his princess calling him. He unglued his eyes from his daughter who stared at him innocently.

"Adrien," Marinette furrowed her brows as if she's wondering if she did something wrong. Her voice was almost fragile. "Are… are you okay?"

The model's gaze dipped to her. He wanted to hug his princess and kiss away all the insecurities in her voice. But he settled with rubbing the back of his head, chuckling. "I'm okay. It's just…" He looked at his daughter and then back at his friends as if to make his point. His three friends didn't get him though. "It's just that… I have a daughter."

"You don't say…" Alya said in a flat tone, crossing her arms. She made a 'You're being weird' look on her face, while his best friend raised a brow at him. "You okay, dude?"

"Well spotted, Adrien." His princess deadpanned. And then, she cringed as if she accidently made a pun, which was weird, because it's not like she's ladybug or something.

Adrien rubbed his cheek with his finger and made a sheepish grin. It was hard to explain. He gave his daughter a soft smile which she returned with her brightest smile. The green eyed blonde pushed a few stray hairs from his daughter's face which caused her to beam at him.

The blond turned his attention to Marinette. He reached out his free hand, encouraging his princess to take it. Mari tilted her head on the side, blinking at him, and gingerly placed her hand on his. He pulled her into an embrace, minding his daughter in his arms who was still giggling at his actions. His princess made a squeak when he did so, causing him to let out a hearty laugh. This is his new family. He's determined to make things work out between him and Mari.

Marinette raised a brow as heat crept up on her face. She doesn't know what's up with him, but if he's happy, she wasn't going to complain. The bluenette held him tight, giving back the comfort that she received from him.

Nino and his girlfriend watched their best friends who were in a tight embrace. Have they ever been so close? Sure, they were best friends for years, and there were friendly hugs from time to time, but this seemed… different. They stood frozen in stunned silence until Alya opened her mouth.

"Nino, did we miss something?" The blogger asked. Her eyes were still glued to their supposedly dorky friends. "Why is your baby Adrien hugging my baby Mari?"

"I think we did. Did they become an item or something?" The DJ adjusted his cap, not moving his gaze at the two. He scrunched up his face, glancing sideways at his girlfriend. "Also, why on earth are you calling two 17 years old as babies?"

"Wait. Did you just say… item? Adrien and Mari," His girlfriend's eyes were shining as if she bought the latest Ladybug and Chat Noir merchandise. He could see the gears turning in her mind, processing what he had said.

"Uh, Ye−"

"Oh my goodness," Alya squealed in delight, attracting a lot of attention. She pointed her finger at the two. "You, you two… Are you dating?!"

A hue of red spread throughout Adrien and Marinette's cheeks, still not letting go of each other, they stared at their best friends, unable to deny what the blogger said. Still one of them was daring enough to mess with the reddish-brown haired girl.

"You think?" The model made a lopsided grin. He nuzzled his cheek against his princess' head like a cat, making Marinette blush even more. His eyes glinted in amusement. "I don't know. Do we look like we're dating, Mari?"

"Oh my goodness, you are!" The blogger bounced in excitement, taking out her phone from her pockets. "Girl, tell me all the details. I want to show this video on your wedding day."

"A-Alya," The designer was sure her face would be permanently red if this goes on. She covered her face with her hand, hoping it would lessen the redness of her face.

"Oh yeah, have you told him your undying lo−"

Marinette broke free from the model's embrace, albeit gently, to cover her best friend's mouth. The blogger gave her a questioning look. Adrien pouted when his princess pulled away from him, his daughter looked equally disappointed. Apparently, both father and daughter loved cuddling with a certain bluenette.

Alya removed the hand over her mouth. "What the− don't tell me you haven't−"

"Shhh," Marinette frowned at her, making a shush gesture. She pulled away her best friend out of the model's earshot. "Alya no,"

"You didn't tell him about your raging crush on him? You're a couple now, but you didn't tell him your obsession−"

"I'm not obsessed!" The bluenette objected. Her face was as red as her ladybug suit. She huffed. "And it's complicated."

"Tell him."

"What?"

Meanwhile, Nino went over to his best friend and held out his hand to give him a congratulatory fist bump, looking like a proud dad. "My son's all grown up. He's got a girl now."

Adrien returned the fist bump. He can't wipe the grin off his face. "Since when did you become my father?"

"Ever since I discovered your undying love for our bluebell eyed dudette." The DJ made a smug grin, tilting up his cap a bit. He couldn't forget the memory of his friend gushing about ladybug then accidentally saying 'I love Marinette' instead of 'I love Ladybug.'

The green-eyed blond scratched his cheek with his index. His grin was still intact. That day, he was forced to admit that he indeed like Marinette. It was the same day he started visiting her as Chat, which also means the day he started getting free food. Croissants, especially…. "You're out of character, by the way."

"Oh yeah, this little dude is Al," Nino changed the subject as he patted his son's head. Alfredo made a smile that resembled his father.

Adrien didn't mind the change of subject. He knew his best friend was just trying to lift up the mood, not that he needed to. He's in a good mood to bother thinking about his Father. He fixed his eyes on the little boy in his best friend's arms. "Al?"

"Fredo…" A soft voice added. It was from the little boy. The model and his best friend blinked at the little boy. He chuckled and made a Cheshire grin. "So it's Alfredo then?"

"Mowwy!" Emma tugged her daddy's shirt and pointed her little finger to her mommy, beaming at the sight of her mommy. Marinette and Alya walked towards them. The former looked nervous for some reason while the latter smiled too sweetly for the liking.

"Mari," Adrien didn't know why his princess looked so nervous so he gave her a warm smile, hoping to make her at ease.

"A-Adrien, I..."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **After I posted the previous chapter, I woke up with a cold the next day. Just sharing, coz its so funny... I took a break then caught a cold... that's just weird.**

 **Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. I find most of your reviews really encouraging. I appreciate it a lot.**

 **And thank you for pointing out my errors on chapter 8... I really should stop writing at midnight...**

 **About Ms. Celine though... I just thought she's the type of person who gets dump because she's too passionate about her career as a teacher... I just don't want to make her look like an extra... just saying...**

 **OTHER NOTES:**

 **Also, to the guest who mentioned the half Chinese thing. I'm sorry if I insulted anyone for referring Marinette as a half Chinese.**

 **In my defense, I don't find anything wrong with it.**

 **I've been called a half, but it was never a big deal. I grew up in a place where being called a half was somewhat cool. Weird? Perhaps...**

 **I'll stop referring to her like that though if you want... that or we could just call Adrien the white guy, problem is, there are other of white guys at MLB.**

 **Not trying to be rude or anything... I just want to make my point. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **...**

 **LadybugLover21**

 **I didn't mean it to sound that way, really. *pouts* I'll just edit it later.**

 **...**

 **Commander Chandell 919, thanks for the advise :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"A-Adrien, I…" Marinette started, her words seemingly died on her tongue. She steeled herself to say those three words she's been longing to say these past years, although, she wavered when she looked at his beautiful emerald green eyes. She inwardly whimpered when she saw her best friend made a 'you better do it or else' look on her face, so she continued. "I lo-love…"

Adrien's breath hitched, staring at his princess. Is she going to say she loved him? His heart fluttered at the thought. He had to restrain himself from squealing like a girl. Is this what his fan girls feels? Like you could die from happiness?

"I lo-love… y-," But the bluenette chickened out that moment when she added. "K-KITTY!"

The world seemed to stop as he stared at her blankly. The only sound that registered in his mind was the hammering of his heart against his chest. An inner turmoil was taking place in his mind. Kitty? As in Chat Noir? Did she know? Since when? Wait…. She love−

The model snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his daughter's squeaky voice.

"I wuv mowwy too," Emma beamed at Mari, reaching out her hands as if trying to reach her. The green eyed blond scrunched up his face. He looked at his daughter then back at his princess. What just happened?

Marinette's eye glittered in happiness as she looked at the little girl, ignoring her best friend who was currently gawking at her.

"Why on earth did you say kitty?" The blogger shrieked, staring at her incredulously. Mari backed from her, raising both of her hands to put a wall between them. Alya was about to pounce on her, but Nino was fast enough to keep her from tackling his princess.

Adrien wasn't sure if he should ask, but curiosity got the better of him. "Um, you named our daughter kitty?" He raised a brow when his best friend and Alya looked at him as if he told them he was Hawkmoth. "What?"

"Bro, are you serious? Who would name their daughter, kitty?" Nino tried his best to make a straight face as he had to restrain himself from laughing. He stopped, an impassive look formed on his face. "Oh wait, Mari did…"

Alya looked at him dead in the eye. "You didn't know your daughter's name"

"In my defense, no one told me." The green-eyed blond held up his free hand in defense and backed away from the blogger. He glanced at his princess who grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"E-Emma, I named her Emma…" Marinette's face flushed bright pink, turning her gaze at the floor. She peeked through her jet-black locks. "I hope you don't mind…"

"It's okay. Mari, I don't mind." Adrien gave her a soft smile. Can't his princess stop being adorable? He resisted the urge to scoop her up and spun her around for being the princess that she is. Putting his musings to a stop, he tilted his head to the side. "Why call her kitty though?"

"Because she was secretly a Chat Noir fan and she didn't even told us." Alya deadpanned, shooting an annoyed glare at his princess.

"Like I told you that's not it." Marinette grumbled, although a faint blush was on her cheek. She looked at Emma then at him then back at their daughter as if to make her point.

The green eyed blond followed her gaze, and then he realized what she meant. His daughter was wearing a Chat Noir onesie. How did he not notice that? Joy filled him, causing him to smile even more. He was a genius, well… his future self. Still, he had to commend his future self for making his daughter wear it.

Meanwhile, Alya dragged her best friend away from the model to talk. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Girl, I swear if you don't tell him−"

"I'll tell him." The bluenette interrupted. She ducked her head, fiddling her fingers. "Just… Not now."

The blogger watched her for a while then massaged her temples. "Fine, I'll let you off for now…" Her best friend's eyes lit up, but Alya held up her hand, stopping her before she could say anything. "But, if you don't say it to your hubby, I'll announce it to the whole school."

"Wha− But," Mari's face heat up at the 'hubby' word. "A-And he's not−"

"I'll give you three days." Alya interjected, leaving no room for arguments. She crossed her arms, maintaining her gaze at her. "Your confession has been prolonged enough."

Marinette grimaced. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away with this. Not anymore. The blogger grinned at her. "It would be fine, Mari. It'll go well. You would be thanking me after you confessed your undying love for Mr. Sunshine."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes at her. Her nicknames for Adrien were starting to get ridiculous. "Really… Mr. Sunshine?" She deadpanned.

Nino looked at the two girls who were a meter away from them. He shook his head, pitying Mari. No sane person could ever go against his girlfriend. If Alya set her mind on something, she would definitely get it. He turned his attention to his best bud. "Dude, aren't you going to save the love of your life from the hands of my ever amazing girlfriend?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Nino?" Adrien quirked his brow at him, he glance at the two girls, still not understanding what his best friend meant.

"What I meant is that you go save Mari from her current predicament and go confess to her."

The model choked on nothing in particular, heat creeping up his face. "W-What are you−"

"I know you still haven't told her how you feel, you know." The DJ rolled his eyes, wishing that his bro would man up. "Seriously dude, if you don't tell her, I would."

"Tell her what?" His princess chimed in, walking towards them with Alya following right behind her.

"N-Nothing!" The model laughed nervously, shooting a glare at his best friend. Nino shrugged his shoulder at him, causing him to huff.

"Kitty?" Marinette gasped. She went to Emma, who was strangely silent for a while, and cupped her face. His princess knitted her brows in a frown. Adrien looked down at his daughter whose face was scrunched up as if she's sulking.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" The designer asked, caressing their daughter's cheek. Emma turned her face away from her mother, folding her arms across her chest. She puffed her cheeks with air.

The dark haired girl racked her brain on what could possibly make her daughter upset. Realization dawned on her when she noticed how the little blonde was avoiding her gaze at Adrien. "Don't tell me… Kitty, are you upset 'coz your daddy didn't know your name?"

"What?" The three of her friends chorused, their mouth hanging open, while the little girl pouted even more.

"Wha− I uh," Adrien looked back and forth between his friends and his daughter. Nino and Alya, on the other hand, burst out laughing, causing him to scowl at them. "Seriously,"

"Emma?" Marinette said, when the little blonde didn't answer she let go of her face. "I'm right, aren't I?" She sighed and turned to him, mouthing a 'sorry'.

The model gave her a reassuring smile. He shifted the little girl in his arms, making her face him. His daughter was mad enough to squeeze her eyes shut just so she wouldn't look at him. It reminds him of his princess. He would've gushed how adorable his daughter was, if it weren't for the fact she's upset with him.

"I… Emma," Adrien liked the way her name rolled off from his mouth. Sudden warmth filled his heart as he watched the little blonde. His daughter opened an eye, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Her arms are still crossed and still pouting at him. He gave her a soft smile. "Would you forgive daddy?"

Emma peeked through her messy blonde locks as if she's considering it. She turned her head away from him, causing him to unintentionally let out a chuckle. His daughter narrowed her eyes at him when he did so. He couldn't help but compare her with his princess.

The model made a Cheshire grin. "I promise I'll buy you ice cream."

Emma's eyes lit up when 'ice cream' was mentioned. She tried not to look eager, but was failing big time. Adrien mentally applauded his daughter for even trying.

"Oh look, he's bribing her." Alya chimed in, snickering at him, while Nino made an amused face. The green-eyed blond muttered.

"Shut up."

"You can't buy her Ice cream now. She already ate lots of sweet when we're at the bakery." Marinette put a hand on her hips. One heavy brow slanted in a strong disapproval. "She'll get a stomach ache."

Leave it to Marinette to act like a mother. Not that he's against it. It was endearing how she always worries for others. Adrien made a lopsided grin, fixing his gaze on his daughter. "I'll buy you ice cream when mommy's not around."

"Hey!" Mari pouted at him. And he glanced at his princess, giving her a playful smirk.

Emma scrunched up her face as if she's trying to restrain herself, but in the end she gave in to his bribery. Her eyes were sparkling as if the forbidden sweet was right before her eyes, but she composed herself when she held up her pinky finger.

"Pwomise?"

Adrien's grin grew wider as he held up his pinky to seal the promise. "Promise," He chuckled when his daughter beamed at him.

"It worked?" Nino stifled a laugh while Alya stroked her chin, the corner of her lips quirked. "Like father like daughter. Bribe them with sweets and you're forgiven."

"I'm not that petty, you know." The blond deadpanned. He was startled by a loud gasp beside him. He turned his head to his princess, who looked like someone ran over her cat. "Mari?"

Marinette had a hand over her mouth, staring at him. "How do we explain Emma to your dad?"

Adrien blinked at his princess. He forgot that he would have to tell this to his father. Actually, he didn't want to deal with him today. He had better things to do like spending time with Mari and Emma. The model ruffled his hair, letting out a sigh. Why does nothing ever go his way?

* * *

A student with a red orange hair, along with two kids, one was holding his left hand and the other was being carried by his right arm, went to the second floor of the school. When he got there, the sunset stained halls a bright red, making the ambiance of the place warm and inviting.

Despite the picturesque setting, hysterical cries of a girl where heard from a supposedly empty classroom. Drawn by the sound, he entered. When he did, the cries ceased. And then he saw it.

A girl with an unkempt ponytailed blonde haired was sitting on the floor at the corner of the room. Her eyes were bloodshot and her tears ruined her make up. She was drenched, but she has a towel over her shoulders.

"Chloe," The student, Nathaniel, said as he walked to her front, maintaining his gaze on her as he did.

"Wha− what are you doing here? Go away." Chloe shrieked. She put her hands in front of her in attempts to hide her face.

The artist chose not to hear that. His daughter peeked through her strawberry blonde locks to look at the blonde in front of them. His son let go of his hand and settled in clutching his shirt.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? W-why are you asking me that?" The ponytailed blonde bumped her brows together in a scowl, lowering her hands. She made a subtle glance at the two kids and then gave the artist a dirty look. "Whatever. If you're here just to tell me 'Serves you right.' Just go. I don't want to hear it."

Nathaniel made a blank look on his face. "That's rude. I'm not like you, you know."

"What? Y-you're the one being rude here." Chloe narrowed her eyes to slits, folding her arms.

The red orange haired boy ignored her statement. He took something out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Here,"

"What?" The mayor's daughter eyed the thing in his hand warily. It was a white handkerchief. She glanced back at him, not understanding why he's helping her. "I'm not going to use such a cheap−"

"Just take it." The artist gestured her to take it, leaving no room for arguments.

The ponytailed blonde reluctantly took it, contemplating whether to use said thing. The artist watched her, waiting for her to wipe her face. Chloe begrudgingly used his hanky to wipe off the mess on her face. The room was filled with an awkward silence. The mayor's daughter studied him with piercing scrutiny.

"You… you're not going to tell me off?"

"No,"

"You're not going to tell me off for what I've done to Marinette? Or to what I've done to you?"

"No,"

"I left you to handle these two." Chloe pointed her index at the twins. Exasperation was laced on her voice. She clenched her fists. Her voice kept rising as she continued. "Aren't you angry? Aren't you going to tell me how selfish I am for abandoning my supposedly future children?!"

"No," His voice was firm yet soft. The red orange haired boy maintained his gaze on her. The turquoise orbs if his, showed no signs of lies. The ponytailed blonde looked at him as if he was insane.

"Then why are you here?!" The mayor's daughter yelled, making the two kids flinch. She lowered her voice when she saw the two kids scared. The blonde turned away from them. Her voice was quiet, almost frangible. "At least say something instead of saying 'No' all the time."

"I'm not mad at you." Nathaniel started, letting those words sink to her. He continued as she stared at him incredulously. "Although, I won't say I'm pleased with you either. What you did was wrong, but I'm not here to blame you. Since, I know how it feels…"

Chloe scrunched up her face, but still listened. She can't understand why he's acting like this. What she can't understand the most was the odd comfort that suddenly came over her.

"I know how it feels not to be love by the person you like. I know you had a hard time accepting this…" The artist cocked his head to the twins to make his point. He smiled bitterly. "It's hard to accept what the future holds when you obviously like someone else."

The artist let out a humorless chuckle. His eyes dimmed and a wistful smile was painted across his face. "It's the same for me…"

The ponytailed blonde clenched her fists in hopes to prevent from turning the waterworks. She wouldn't show how weak and vulnerable she is, especially to someone she barely even talked to.

"That's why I'm here to help you." The red orange haired boy added. A compassionate smile graced his face. "At the very least, you're not alone."

The mayor's daughter steeled herself not to cry, but as the first tear broke free, the rest followed and went out of control. Nathaniel sat, crossed legs, in front of her as his twins sat beside him, letting the blonde cry her eyes out. The twins sat awkwardly, if not a bit worried, not knowing what to do for their mother.

"A-Adrien g-got mad," Chloe quavered. She vigorously wiped the hanky on her face. Torrents of tears soaked through white material in her hands. She didn't know why she was opening up at him, but she did nothing to stop herself. "He said he's d-disappointed."

The artist listened to her as she continued to say her frustrations. The blonde cried to the point where she can no longer control her breath, and choked on the air she inhale, like a child trying to hold back tears. The twins couldn't watch their mother like this any longer, so they scurried towards her and hugged her despite being wet and dirty.

"Mommy, don't cry." The little boy begged while his sister nodded in agreement. The little girl was close to tears as she hugged her mommy tighter. "No cry,"

Chloe was stupefied. Her tears halted at that moment. How was she supposed to react when she was hugged by kids? Also, can they not understand that she's wet and filthy? But the ponytailed blonde did nothing to stop the twins. Instead she extended her arms, returning their embrace. Once again, tears ran down on her face as words she didn't think she would say escaped her lips.

"I'm so sorry…"

Nathaniel smiled at the three of them. He believed Chloe would change for the better. Perhaps, today was that day. He didn't know how long they had been there, but he's determined to stay with Chloe until she felt better. When she had calm down, he saw the dusking firmament. The darkness slowly enveloped the sky as twinkling spots made its appearance.

"I think we should go." The artist stood up and picked up his now asleep daughter. He adjusted the little girl in his arms more for her comfort than his. The mayor's daughter nodded in agreement, she held up her hands at him. He raised a brow at her as he stared at her hand. "What?"

The ponytailed blonde knitted her brows in a frown, pouting at him. "Aren't you going to help me up?"

"In case you haven't notice, my hands are full. Literally," The red orange haired boy made an indifferent face, although his eyes gleamed in amusement. Well, someone's feeling better. He had to restrain the corner of his lips from twitching upward. "Stand up on your own."

Chloe pouted even more, giving the artist a stink eye. She stood up along with her son, who was now holding her hand looking at both his parents as if what's happening was normal. "Wait till my Daddy hears about this."

"Good luck about that. And I'll leave it to you to explain these two then." Nathaniel cocked his head at the twins and then headed towards the door.

The mayor's daughter followed after him with her son in tow. They exited the classroom. She walked beside him and fixed her gaze forward. "What are you talking about? You're coming with me."

Nathaniel noticed an unfamiliar hue of red on her face. He shrugged his shoulders as soon it was gone, thinking it was just his imagination. Although, he was aware of how unusually close she was to him, but not close enough to intrude his personal space. However, he thought nothing of it as a subtle genuine smile on her face caught his attention.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **I had a hard time writing Nath and Chloe...**

 **Did anyone notice though? I gave not-so-obvious-but-obvious-for-me hints in the previous chapters... Like Nathaniel came in to the classroom after Chloe entered, or Chloe feeling guilty when she looked at the twins...**

 **No? Okay never mind...**

 **Sorry if the Chloe and Nathaniel ship was not written well... I'm not actually a fan of the ship... Sorry...**

 **OTHER NOTES:**

 **About the half Chinese thing, I didn't mean to make it a big deal, really... I'm socially inept, most of the time I'm not even aware if I'm insulting anyone... So I had the tendency to say sorry on well almost everything...**

 **AUMaker, I'm not half Chinese or a half for that matter... I just realize how confusing my words are, so sorry... Although, I've been called a half a lot, that's what I meant, because I have umm... squinty eyes... I'm mostly** **Filipino... I hope I cleared things up...**


End file.
